


Как плачет тайга

by Babushka_Hi_Hi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mystery, Mystery Stories, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babushka_Hi_Hi/pseuds/Babushka_Hi_Hi
Summary: «И если ты встретишь травника в тайге – не говори с ним. И не спрашивай, как его зовут. Говорят, все, кто спросил, вскоре умерли».





	Как плачет тайга

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:**   
>  1\. Физические увечья, медицинские манипуляции;  
> 2\. Бритье интимных мест;  
> 3\. Упоминание морфинизма в негативном ключе.  
>  **Краткое содержание:** «И если ты встретишь травника в тайге – не говори с ним. И не спрашивай, как его зовут. Говорят, все, кто спросил, вскоре умерли».  
>  **Примечание:**   
>  1\. AU, альтернативная реальность;  
> 2\. Отсылки к двум персонажам другой вселенной;  
> 3\. Упоминание пейрингов Ханджи/Моблит, Майк/Нанаба и Доук/Мария.
> 
> Бета - skunsa

Дождь нарастающим шелестом накрывал лес, накатывал со всех сторон. По резиновым сапогам скатывались капли, к голенищам липла темно-зеленая хвоя и смятые желтые листья. Трава у подошв вымокла и холодно блестела. Эрвин сжался в комок у мшистой коряги под плотным сплетением ветвей, влажная еловая лапа колола щеку, пахло чистой водой, давленой голубикой и тяжело, мощно тянуло смолой от стволов. Эрвин ниже надвинул капюшон, плотнее закутался в штормовку и сунул левую ладонь под мышку, чтобы немного согреть. Под тканью на груди прощупывался коробок отсыревших спичек. Правая же рука безвольно висела вдоль тела, пальцы лежали в траве, как сушеные лапы мертвого зверька, длинные и худые, с выступающими суставами, с неровной кожей в шрамах. Должно быть, и правая мерзла, но Эрвин уже год не чувствовал ее.  
Он смотрел, как за краем капюшона лес окутывается сырым серым маревом, чернеют зеленовато-сизые стволы осин, вместе со струями дождя на землю падают яркие осенние листья. За деревьями впереди не было ни единого просвета, всюду лишь стволы, листья и еловые иглы. Эрвин поднял голову. Он не видел неба, только дрожащее под дождем месиво растений. На нос упала с ветки и стекла по губам горькая от привкуса коры капля.  
Эрвин не знал, где он. Знал только – в лесу. И может, до поселка, деревушки или железной дороги были считаные километры, а может, целые сутки пути. Уже давно стих гул поездов, и сколько бы Эрвин ни прислушивался, сколько бы ни пытался выйти к просеке или трассе грузовых машин, только больше плутал.   
– Мох – с северной стороны, – шепнул он сам себе, с тоской глядя на толстую корягу и ели, которые, казалось, сами вырастали из тусклого зеленоватого мха. Мох был всюду, а муравьи строили муравейники не с юга, а там, где посуше, за ветром. Компас был, но его стрелка крутилась без остановки – видно, в почве этих мест залегали магнитные руды. И от старой карты, со следами множества сгибов и дырками от окурков, Эрвин ничего не мог добиться: отмеченные на ней ориентиры не попадались. Старый лес стремительно менялся, будто разрастаясь, а его чаща становилась от буреломов все непролазнее – не отыщешь прежних приметных мест. Эрвин лишь надеялся, что двигается к реке, которая впадает в большое Медвежье озеро, и что сумеет на безопасном расстоянии обогнуть Глубокую Топь и выйти к деревеньке на берегу. Он предполагал, что, как и все люди, бредущие без ориентиров, ходит кругами: так уж устроен человек – с каждым шагом забирает все больше в сторону.  
– Хоть бы солнце выглянуло – понял бы, где я, – шепот был смыт шумом дождя. Эрвин неохотно взял правую мертвую руку за предплечье и притянул к груди, чтобы погреть. Он ненавидел ее в такие минуты, беспомощную и чужую, инородную. Кости да постепенно иссыхающая плоть, неровная, как кора, кожа...   
– Глупый калека, – пенял себе Эрвин, все ругательства уже навязли на зубах вместе с терпко-сладкими ягодами шиповника. – Какой сегодня день? Четв... Нет, среда. Еще среда?

Он хорошо помнил безоблачное воскресенье с высоким ультрамариновым небом над неровной кромкой деревьев. Помнил станцию у железной дороги с белой будочкой билетной кассы и заколоченным газетным киоском. Его спутница Ханджи тогда щурилась от солнца за толстыми стеклами старых очков, жевала травинку и улыбалась. Легко закинула на плечи огромный рюкзак с жестяным чайником, который болтался снаружи и звякал при каждом шаге. Они уже который год приезжали осенью в эти места, на станцию «Ольха. 104 километр». Тропка вела их в деревню у холодного тихого озера, мимо покосившихся, черных от времени домов и дальше, за водонапорную башню, где она ныряла в лес и где на прогалинах и просеках разрастались молодые деревца. Здесь погиб Майк, хороший парень, может, самый лучший на свете, высоченный, с сильными руками. Спокойный, с хитринкой в глазах и сетью мелких морщинок у век, будто вот-вот улыбнется. Его растянутые свитера с оленями пахли крепким табаком, на кедах были мелкие дыры – прожгли искры от костра. На школьные каникулы и университетские, после сессии, а потом и во время отпусков, зимой и летом, в любую погоду Майк за шкирку вытаскивал Ханджи и Эрвина из дому, нацеплял им на спины рюкзаки, брал палатку попросторнее и ехал в лес. Они стали хорошей командой: инженер-конструктор Майк, Ханджи – биолог, Эрвин – преподаватель из академии. Больше всего Эрвину запомнились длинные темные ночи у огня, когда неровный свет золотил светлые усы и волосы Майка, а в тишине отчетливо звучали гитарные аккорды. Приятный низкий голос Майка поднимался к звездам вместе с дымом и рыжими искрами. Странно, но у такого рассудительного жизнелюба все песни звучали безрадостно и мрачно, а лицо делалось серьезнее и старше. После музыки он резко менялся, травил анекдот, и не один, истории его не всегда были забавными, но он так заразительно басовито хохотал, что хотелось смеяться в голос. Отсмеявшись, Эрвин пил чай из жестяной кружки, смотрел в каре-зеленые со всполохами пламени глаза Майка и не мог слова вымолвить, дыхание перехватывало, а сердце билось мощно и не в такт.   
В прошлом году теплой сухой осенью вспыхнул лесной пожар, огонь волнами захлестывал деревья, языками стелился понизу, где лежал сухой лапник, дымное марево протянулось от чащобы и быстро заволокло деревню у озера. Огонь кольцом охватил поселение, отрезал от воды – не выбраться. Занялись крайние дома, и люди выскакивали – кто через дверь, а кто и через окно с вещами под мышкой. Быстро и ловко, без лишней суеты. Они были привычные.  
– Лес горит! Лес... горит... Горит! Лес! – от дома к дому по цепочке, все нарастая, пронесся крик.   
Эрвин плохо помнил, как так получилось, что вот уже у него в руках лопата, у Майка – топор, и они оба едут с бригадой местных добровольцев в кузове дребезжащего грузовика ближе к эпицентру пожара. Ханджи только нервно махнула им на прощанье скатанным бинтом, она вместе с фельдшером осталась с пострадавшими. Ее лицо за пологом дыма было мертвенно-белым, глаза казались черными провалами.   
Эрвин помнил страшный жар, от которого трещали волосы, а от одежды валил пар. Помнил смрадную удушливую вонь. На просеке в лицо дул раскаленный ветер, опалял глотку, как нагретая патока, при каждом тяжелом вдохе. Впереди будто горела сама земля, стеной огня стоял лес, с гудением и треском накренилась сосна, и огонь по ней перекинулся дальше.  
– Вали деревья! – крик с трудом пробился сквозь шум.  
– Чего встал? – Эрвина встряхнул за плечо мужик с тлеющей бородой. – Копай! Ну?!  
И Эрвин стал лихорадочно набрасывать землю на пылающую сухую корягу. Пот заливал глаза, рубашка то промокала на спине, то за пару мгновений высыхала с новым порывом горячего воздуха.  
– Деревом придавило! Навались! Навались! – ударило в уши, и Эрвин бросил лопату, кинулся, спотыкаясь, туда, где в сизом плотном дыму роились искры. Он видел лишь отдельные кадры: вот его стертые, обожженные и черные от копоти ладони упираются в занимающийся рыжим ствол. Вот горящие ветви осины и в просвете перекошенное багровое лицо Майка, который лежит на земле, глотает воздух открытым ртом, как рыба на берегу, и половина его тела под стволом. Вот Эрвин медленно оборачивается, ему орут «Эй! Береги-и...», а потом из черного неба вырастает тлеющая сосна, становится все больше и больше и накрывает собой, сминая. Сухо хрустнуло.  
Потом стало тихо, ни единого звука, и жар сменился ровным теплом, только правая рука мерзла у плеча, а локтя, ладони и пальцев Эрвин не чувствовал. Над ним склонился пожилой фельдшер, четче всего был виден нос в красных капиллярах и крупные желтые от курения зубы.  
– Сейчас вертолет будет. Полетишь в госпиталь. Слышишь? – выдохнули сухие в трещинах губы. – ...Эх, да ничего он не слышит, совсем плох.  
Из беспокойной тьмы на периферии зрения звучал знакомый тревожный голос – но слов не разобрать. Сквозь серую круговерть проступило лицо Ханджи, очки закоптились, щека нервно подергивалась, длинный выдающийся нос заострился. Горячая дрожащая рука гладила Эрвина по мокрым от испарины волосам.  
«Что Майк? Как Майк?» – Изо рта Эрвина вырывался только нехороший сиплый свист.  
– Ребра сломаны, – сказал фельдшер, раскуривая самокрутку и роняя крупицы табака. – Слышь, как булькает? Если прямо сейчас не прилетят, он не жилец, как и тот, другой.  
Ханджи вскинулась, хмурая, злая, открыла было рот, но замерла. Сверху из завесы черного дыма доносился частый стрекот лопастей.

Потом были серые больничные стены и душные запахи спирта, йода и крови. А еще пожилая медсестра с круглым белесым лицом и отсутствующим взглядом и молоденький доктор с черной бородкой и татуировками на пальцах.  
– Майк? – спросил Эрвин и искательно заглянул в светлые глаза доктора с узкими, как от морфия, зрачками.  
– Фамилия есть у Майка?  
Доктор сел у койки, закинул ногу на ногу, открыл толстую картонную папку с бумагами. Длинные пальцы перебирали листы, двигались черные линии причудливой татуировки.  
– Закариус, – прошептал Эрвин. Майк Закариус.  
– Был в операционной тринадцать часов назад. Сейчас в коме, подключен к аппаратам. Судя по всему – мозг умер. Оперировал не я, если вам любопытно, – ответил доктор и холодно улыбнулся. – А вам повезло попасть ко мне – вы будете жить. У вас только правая рука сильно обгорела – ожог третьей-четвертой степени. Но я все исправлю.  
«Ничего вы не исправите, – проплыло в сознании Эрвина, вялом от обезболивающего, которое вливалось в жилы через катетер. – Майк в коме. Мозг мертв? Не может быть. Это же Майк!»  
Он скосил глаза, долго смотрел на свою правую руку и тяжело сглатывал. В голове шумело, щипало сухие воспаленные веки, а из груди рвались сдавленные хрипы, звук такой, словно кто-то рыдает за глухой бетонной стеной. Эрвин с трудом и не сразу отлепил взгляд от того, что, должно быть, было его рукой.  
– Сестра, оставьте нас, – велел доктор. Она пробормотала «наркоман бесстыжий», и ее тяжелые шаги растаяли в гулком коридоре. Скрипнула дверь. В палате остались лишь доктор и Эрвин – соседние койки были пусты, на одной не было матраса, а на полу темнела красно-бурая лужа, которую, по-видимому, не смогли оттереть. Все казалось плоским и грязным, лампы на потолке горели слабо, а из-за шторы на окне пробивался болезненно-желтый свет фонаря и виднелся кусок черного неба – осенью темнело рано.  
– С вашего позволения, – сказал доктор. Он достал из медицинского кейса ампулы и одноразовый шприц. – Я возьму немного морфия у вас?  
– Пожалуйста, – шепнул Эрвин рассеянно, по привычке, так, словно у него одолжили карандаш или попросили передать соль. Доктор закатал рукав белого халата, ловко перебирая пальцами в наколках. – Чудные у вас татуировки. Кельтские письмена? Нет? Я изучал когда-то, но не разберу, что написано...  
Эрвин с усилием сощурился, темные линии расплывались. Доктор щелчком сбил пузырьки воздуха в шприце, выпустил из иглы пару капель и негромко ответил:  
– На правой – «Жизнь», на левой – «Смерть».   
Он укололся. Дыхание его стало редким и неглубоким.  
– Отчего вы пристрастились к морфию? – спросил Эрвин. Он чувствовал, что если замолчит, если погрузится в беспокойные звуки больницы, то снова уставится на обгоревшую руку, будет смотреть часами и думать о Майке, о его дырявом свитере, неровных усах и громком заразительном смехе.  
– Я не пристрастился. Остановлюсь, если захочу. Но не хочу.  
Они заговорили каждый о своем, беседа текла плавно и тут же стиралась из памяти. Эрвин сбивчиво рассказывал об учениках, о бумажных открытках, стенгазете и маленькой душной аудитории, где пахло мелом и вечно не хватало парт. Доктор говорил о кремации, полостных операциях и крови, которая даже сквозь перчатки вязкая и горячая. Он ушел спустя час, в дверях разминулся с Ханджи, такой тихой и спокойной, что стало ясно – она пьяна. Ханджи села у койки и неуверенно улыбнулась. Очков на ней не было, а у виска темнела ссадина. От скромной бесформенной одежды тянуло спиртным, мокрой травой и цветами – пришла с кладбища.   
– Майку присмотрели место, – хрипло заговорила она. – Я вот... – Она порылась в кармане и достала клочок бумаги с пятнами, словно от капель дождя или от слез. – ...нарисовала тебе схему. Тут северный вход, будка сторожа, дальше – по главной аллее, сворачиваешь у большого дуба. Четвертая могила. Мраморную плиту поставим.  
Она сунула листок в ящик с вещами Эрвина и добавила не своим голосом, то растягивая гласные, то глотая звуки:  
– Мать его не смогла приехать. Были у него в палате я да Нил Доук. Нил – дерьмо человек, ты знаешь, не терплю его. Но за сегодня ему спасибо. Никто больше не пришел.  
– Как так? – просипел Эрвин. У Майка было столько друзей – да каждый человек на Земле был ему, спокойному, надежному и светлому, другом.   
– Ну вот так, – она развела руками, вздохнула, и ее плечи низко опустились и ссутулились. – Его подержат на аппаратах. Может, даже с год. Но он уже не очнется – так врач сказал.  
– Прости, – шепотом.  
– Да за что прости? – мрачно спросила Ханджи и потерла лицо. – Страшный был пожар, человек двадцать пострадало, пятеро умерли.   
Она еще о чем-то говорила, но Эрвин больше не мог вникнуть в ее слова, он искоса смотрел на черный прямоугольник окна между шторами, там, на фоне желтоватого зарева фонаря теперь теплились тревожные зеленоватые огни, мерцающие искры. Огни кружили, как стая светлячков, но больше походили на отсветы болотных гнилушек.  
– Красиво, но странно, – пробормотал Эрвин и едва заметно кивнул в ту сторону.  
– Что там? – Ханджи подошла, отодвинула штору и выглянула, зеленый свет очертил воротник ее куртки и собранные в небрежный хвост растрепанные волосы. – На что ты смотришь, Эрвин?  
Он не ответил.

За окном палаты было серо и пусто, медленно падал снег. На соседней койке в беспамятстве тоненько постанывал молодой человек. Как яркая птичка, впорхнула Мария в цветастом шарфе, ее каблуки застучали по полу с шелестом бахил. Ее густые мягкие волосы пахли дорогими духами, на губах под слоем красной, как рябина, помады застыла улыбка. Мария села на край кровати, поправила юбку, нервным движением прижала к груди сумку, и пальцы впились в ремешок.  
– Привет. – Ее голос отразился от голых стен, распался на отдельные высокие ноты.  
– Привет, – тихо откликнулся Эрвин, улыбаться было больно, от лекарств пересохли и потрескались губы.  
– А я... вот... – Она резко махнула рукой, и в палату вошел, ежась и втягивая голову в плечи, Нил Доук, в ладонях он мял меховую шапку. Нил был гладко выбрит, глаза его, раньше припухшие, едва ворочающиеся в набрякших веках, теперь отчетливо проявились на посвежевшем лице. Он сглотнул, и на худой шее дернулся кадык.  
– Привет, – выдавил Нил и теперь переминался с ноги на ногу, смотрел в пол. А Мария с интересом глядела на снег за окном, и ее светлые глаза с длинными ресницами были пустыми и блестящими, как крупный бисер.  
Эрвин познакомился с ней год назад в университетской столовой, где Мария убирала столы и мыла посуду – приветливая, смешливая болтунья. Она тогда одевалась скромно, будто с чужого плеча, пахла ванильным сахаром и корицей с кухни и была самой красивой женщиной на свете. Эрвин и Нил часто провожали ее после смены до остановки трамвая, она пожимала им обоим руки, тепло целовала каждого в щеку и по-особенному смотрела глаза в глаза. Эрвин думал, что нравится ей. Эрвин думал, они поженятся, родят двоих детей и будут жить в уютной квартирке с видом на сквер. Он был таким глупым.  
– Мы давно хотели тебя навестить, ты прости, Эрвин, – заговорил Нил и внезапно поднял голову, посмотрел открыто, печально и виновато.   
Он хотел еще что-то добавить, но Мария перебила:  
– Мне мой доктор сказал, чтоб я не волновалась. Чтоб не смотрела на всякое такое. – Она указала пальцем на уродливый отросток, в который превратилась рука Эрвина. – Это ж тебе теперь получше, да? А как до того было? Страшно представить!  
Она встрепенулась, нахохлилась, как воробушек, и добавила:  
– У нас с Нилом будет маленький.  
«А? Что маленькое?» – подумалось Эрвину, но он смолчал и через пару мгновений осознал – Мария ждет ребенка от Нила.

Нетвердой походкой, медленно переставляя длинные худые ноги, вошел доктор. Выглянул в коридор, быстро огляделся и плотно затворил дверь.  
– Хотите? – Он предлагал морфий и уже знакомыми Эрвину движениями доставал из упаковки шприцы.  
– Нет.  
– Но почему?  
Доктор уселся в изголовье, бедром небрежно подвинул здоровое плечо Эрвина и поглядел вопросительно, его тонкие брови приподнялись.  
– Потому что это наркотики, – прозвучало неуверенно. – Меня и без того долго держали под веществами. Такой туман был в голове – только сейчас проясняется.  
Эрвин вздохнул. Грудная клетка поднялась тяжело, легкие так и не смогли до конца наполниться, воздух вырвался изо рта с присвистом.  
– Далось вам всем ясное сознание, – отмахнулся доктор, но шприцы и ампулы спрятал в карман халата, видно, и сам передумал. – Я тебе вот что скажу: все женщины – шлюхи, – улыбка, – а все мужчины – шлюханы. А? Как тебе?  
– Если вы про Марию, то попрошу без оскорблений. Она прекрасная женщина и будущая мать, – строго сказал Эрвин.  
– То-то ты чуть не плачешь.  
– Я и не думал плакать, – резко возразил Эрвин, но уже и сам почувствовал, что глазам горячо и мокро, а голос хрипит. Смягчился, заговорил тише: – Доктор... У вас есть женщина?  
– Не совсем женщина, но есть. Интересно?  
Эрвин хотел кивнуть, но не смог и одним взглядом попросил продолжать. Доктор отстегнул бейджик, на котором не было имени и фамилии, только должность и номер отделения, и вытянул из-за картонки маленькое фото. На фотографии был он, совсем еще юный, растрепанный, с сияющими глазами. Он смотрел на высокого светловолосого мужчину заметно старше, смотрел так преданно и страстно, что объяснения не требовались. Этот мужчина, в темном костюме, при галстуке, обнимал доктора за плечи широкой ладонью.  
Эрвину стало неловко – жар прилил к щекам. Он отвел взгляд.  
– Что-то имеете против? – Доктор говорил устало, будто его уже тошнило от упреков – то он плохой медик, то чертов наркоман, то трахается с мужиками.  
– Нет, – после минутного раздумья ответил Эрвин и внезапно для себя добавил: – Я даже завидую. Вы знаете, у меня ни с кем нет таких фотографий. Скажите, а где он сейчас? Где ваш... Ваш человек?  
– В тюрьме, где, – проворчал доктор и бережно спрятал фото. – Лидер преступной группировки, монополист черного рынка, сидит в другой стране за торговлю оружием.  
Он говорил с нескрываемой гордостью и с придыханием, будто от накатывающего волнами возбуждения.  
– Долго ему еще? – осторожно спросил Эрвин, он не знал, сочувствует ли преступнику, но он точно переживал за молодого доктора. – Вы его навещаете?  
– Его нельзя навещать, а мне нельзя за границу. А отпустят, когда сторгуется с нужными людьми – заплатит кому надо.  
– Он выйдет и увидит вас наркоманом. Не обрадуется, – пожурил Эрвин. Порой в нем не к месту просыпался Эрвин-преподаватель и учил других жизни.  
– Я брошу, – упрямо сказал доктор. – И «не обрадуется» – лучше, чем «ему насрать».  
Он засмеялся, будто это смешно, а потом внезапно низко наклонился к Эрвину на расстояние дыхания, заглянул в глаза и прошептал:  
– Эрвин, запомни, человек либо болен, либо здоров. И пока он жив – он выбирает это сам. Твоя рука не двигается и ничего не чувствует – я знаю, я говорил с рефлексотерапевтом. Но, Эрвин, я совершенно уверен, что сшил тебя заново и ты должен быть здоров. Поэтому перестань плакать, выписывайся и живи.  
Он положил руку на лоб Эрвину, холодную, как у мертвеца.

Эрвина сморило под утро, и он увидел темное лесное озеро под перевернутой чашей ночного неба с редкими точками белых звезд. Без единого звука гладь воды вздыбилась, пошла широкими волнами, рябь потянулась к илистому берегу, загорелись в камышах редкие зеленоватые огни. Без всплеска в абсолютной тишине из воды выступал огромный вороной конь, его бока ходили ходуном, по мощной шее и длинной спутанной гриве текли серебряные струи, он пах застоявшейся водой, водорослями и кровью. Из ноздрей клубами валил желтый пар, за которым едва угадывалась лошадиная морда. Конь подошел ближе, его копыта оставляли глубокие рытвины в земле. Он склонился к лежащему в сырой траве Эрвину, обдавая лицо горячим едким дыханием. Теперь можно было различить закрытые глаза с плотно сомкнутыми веками и слипшимися ресницами. Конь разинул пасть, обнажил кривые, острые, как у волка, зубы и впился в правую руку Эрвина, отодрал кусок плоти – потянулись жилы, темные в ночи капли упали на щеку Эрвину, но он ничего не почувствовал. Конь жрал его, вгрызался в кость, а боли не было – не было ничего, и Эрвин неподвижно лежал и глядел в небо, которое иногда заслоняла уродливая оскаленная пасть – с нее капало. Вороной понемногу оттаскивал его к кромке воды, и голова Эрвина уже лежала между стеблей камыша на зыбком грязном дне.  
А потом вороной замер, встрепенулся, нервно запрядал ушами и попятился в озеро, зашел по колено – еще шаг – погрузился по брюхо. И кто-то склонился к Эрвину, положил холодную мозолистую ладонь на его раскаленный лоб. Видно было бледное лицо с тонкими бровями и светлыми глазами, как у доктора, но безбородое и такое строгое, что казалось выточенным изо льда. Эрвин завороженно смотрел в серые глаза – широкие черные провалы зрачков медленно сузились, показались тонкие синие лучи в глубине прозрачных радужек, подрагивали неровные черные стрелы ресниц. Человек наклонился еще ниже, к самому уху Эрвина, и беззвучно заговорил, щекотно касаясь прохладными губами, будто целуя. Слов не было, но Эрвину показалось, что ему нашептывают: «Я давно жду тебя».  
«Ты – Смерть?»  
И вместо ответа в голове прозвучал голос молодого доктора: «...ты должен быть здоров. Поэтому перестань плакать, выписывайся и живи. Живи!»  
Громкое четкое «Живи!» мощным ударом вытолкнуло Эрвина из сна, заставило распахнуть глаза и сесть на постели под частое-частое дыхание и грохот сердца.

Морозным утром, когда в коридорах было пусто и холодно, Эрвин ходил от кабинета к кабинету, будто в безумной игре-головоломке, где надо было в хаотичном порядке на одни бумажки ставить подписи, на другие печати, а третьи сдавать на сестринский пост. Дежурная сестра, та самая, с круглым лицом и отсутствующим взглядом, долго смотрела сквозь Эрвина, будто не замечала.  
– Пожалуйста, – несмело заговорил он, – мне бы... вот... – протягивая справки и большой бланк.  
Она нацепила на нос очки и визгливым голосом произнесла:  
– Мужчина, вы всех задерживаете!  
Эрвин растерянно обернулся, но коридор по-прежнему был пуст, никого в очереди.  
– Раньше надо было приходить, – ворчала сестра, она слюнявила пальцы и перебирала бумаги. – Кто лечащий врач? Какая палата? Где все записи? Почему документы не вовремя подаем?  
– Врач – высокий, худой, с бородкой. – Эрвин с ужасом понял, что за все эти недели так и не узнал его имя и фамилию.  
– Мужчина, вы издеваетесь? – Она рассерженно зашуршала бланками.  
– Нет, простите, – тихо извинялся Эрвин, а внутри все холодело от нехорошего предчувствия.  
– Худой и с бородкой? Припоминаю, – наконец хмыкнула она. – Хирург-наркоман? Он умер месяц назад, еще осенью. Точно помню, собирали деньги на похороны, у него и родных-то не было.  
– Как – умер? – спросил Эрвин и тяжело сглотнул, горло перехватило.  
– Передозировка, – спокойно ответила сестра и пожала плечами, будто это обычное дело. – Молодой был, а сердце слабое – не выдержало. Умер утром, и вот, судя по дате, в тот же день вас доставили вертолетом. Так что вы его явно с кем-то перепутали. Так кто вас лечил?  
– Не знаю, – сказал Эрвин, развернулся и пошел прочь, в спину ему кричала сестра, но он не останавливался и лишь ускорял шаг. Он схватил пакет с вещами, накинул поверх пижамы штормовку, кое-как обулся, с трудом зашнуровал сапоги одной рукой и сбежал из больницы. Ему было дурно, голова будто наполнилась кипятком до краев, в глазах темнело.  
На улице, под зимним ветром, ему стало лучше, он отдышался, миновал проходную и через пару кварталов сел на скамейку в безлюдном сквере. Он долго смотрел, как скачут по черным ветвям юркие птички, хватают алые ягоды рябины и расклевывают. Ему подумалось, что, может быть, его доктор инсценировал собственную смерть, а сам уехал по поддельным документам за границу – к своему дорогому человеку. Но отчего же тогда и как так получилось, что он приходил к Эрвину – такой странный, с незнакомыми рунами на пальцах?  
Эрвин откинулся на скамье, посмотрел в серое низкое небо и сказал вслух:  
– Может, ты и наркоманом никогда не был? И был ли ты обычным человеком? Я, наверное, никогда не узнаю. Но, слышишь, спасибо!  
Сзади хрустнула ветка, будто там кто-то был, а с небес повалил густыми мягкими хлопьями чистейший белый снег.  
Эрвин посидел так еще немного, а потом откопал в кармане холодный металлический жетон и, крутя его в пальцах, побрел к желтой облупленной будке – позвонил Ханджи, и ее голос в трубке был далеким, но родным.

В тесной, захламленной квартире Ханджи было сумрачно, пахло кофе, пылью и осенним лесом. В комнате, на тахте, среди стопок книг до потолка, спал Моблит и тихо похрапывал. Он, лаборант, который никогда не пытался подняться выше, во всем следовал за Ханджи. Они все никак не женились, и о них шептались на кафедре в университете, мол, не одобряем мы гражданские браки. Ханджи было наплевать, а Моблит делал только то, что она хотела.  
Эрвин протиснулся на кухню мимо старого шкафа, сел у стола и попал локтем в тарелку с плесневелой кашей, поморщился. На пол со звоном упала вилка и закатилась под радиатор, что был едва виден, на нем сушились связки трав и тонко нарезанные грибы.   
– Чай попьем, – сказала Ханджи и достала из грязной раковины чайник в темных разводах и с вмятиной на боку. Зазвенела немытая посуда, что-то хрустнуло. Ханджи никогда не убиралась в квартире, у Моблита же, видно, опустились руки от такой грязи – он сдался.  
Эрвин встал, молча оттеснил Ханджи от раковины и забрал чайник. Полилась теплая вода из крана, Эрвин с трудом левой рукой нашарил на дне мойки мочалку и стал тереть разводы на металлических боках и носик со свистком. Правая рука висела вдоль тела, как тяжелый кусок мяса, пришитый к плечу.   
– Еда есть? – Эрвин покосился на холодильник с дверцей, по контуру обклеенной изолентой.   
– Яйца, макароны, рис? – спросила его Ханджи, будто сама не знала. – Приготовишь?  
– Попытаюсь.  
Он дал ей подержать коробок, а сам чиркнул по нему спичкой, зажег газовую горелку для чайника и негромко сказал:  
– У тебя есть фото Майка?  
– Были, – оживилась она, но глаза оставались темными, без блеска. – Нанаба вчера приезжала, мы вместе вещи Майка разбирали, она почти все забрала. Даже гитару.  
– Как она?  
– Ну, пара струн порвалась, – с улыбкой проговорила Ханджи, сняла очки и теперь протирала их рукавом свитера, подслеповато щурясь. От очков у нее всегда оставались вмятины у переносицы, отчего нос казался тоньше и еще длиннее.   
– Что? – переспросил Эрвин, решив, что не расслышал за грохотом воды – он пытался оттереть чашки. – Гитара? Нет, я про Нанабу. Как она?  
Он видел ее всего пару раз, светленькую, с едва заметными на загорелой коже точками веснушек, высокую и широкоплечую, с плоской мальчишеской грудью и узкими бедрами. Она лазала по горам и редко спускалась к Майку со своих восьмитысячников. Там, выше облаков, где воздух разреженный и ледяной, ей было уютно.   
– Она заглянула к Майку, потом собрала рюкзак и уехала. Будет брать высоту в восемь тысяч восемьсот метров. Я точно запомнила – восемь тысяч восемьсот.   
Когда в заварочнике уже плавали чайные листья, а Эрвин искал ситечко, Ханджи добавила:  
– Нанаба заходила к тебе в палату, а ты спал. Она ждать не могла – самолет.  
– Я много спал, – согласился Эрвин и осторожно проговорил: – Послушай, а ты, когда приходила, видела моего доктора?  
– Только медсестер, – она покачала головой.  
– Никто его не видел, кроме меня. – Эрвину было тяжело говорить и еще тяжелее смотреть на такую Ханджи: раньше она бы вся засветилась изнутри, как трубка с неоном, заинтересовалась, а сейчас угрюмо вылавливала ложкой чаинки и качала головой.  
Ему внезапно ответил Моблит, сиплый голос донесся из комнаты:  
– А это известный феномен! Уже есть реальные примеры и доказательства. Наукой они пока слабо изучены, но есть наблюдательная база. Да, есть, и еще какая.   
Что-то застучало, и послышался глухой удар, будто тело упало с тахты на ковер. Заспанный Моблит с отекшим лицом и щетиной на щеках показался в дверях кухни, да там и сел на корточки, будто кружилась голова, оттого что резко поднялся.  
– Я вчера на квартирнике был, вот зря ты, Ханджи, не пошла, – продолжал он. – Один ученый нам рассказал, что во время войны в полевом госпитале многие видели доктора. А что за доктор? Никто не знал. И потом его так и не нашли, нигде не числился. Только и известно было, что чернявый с серыми глазами, выше среднего роста.  
Моблит часто подменял преподавателей и вел лекции, потому вещал уверенно и громко, как на большую аудиторию. Он быстро перевел дыхание, взял из рук Ханджи ее кружку, отпил и снова заговорил:  
– А в другой раз в глухой деревне мор начался, эпидемия, не успевали хоронить, думали – вся община вымрет. Но из леса пришел травник и за неделю больных на ноги поставил. Больше его никто не видел и даже имени не узнал. Записано было о нем «волос вороной, глаза, как речная вода, ростом невелик».  
Ханджи заворчала, мол, глупости говоришь, но Моблит распалился, жестом прервал ее и закончил:  
– И третий случай, который описал в книге известный путешественник, наш соотечественник Григорий Йегер. В одном селе на краю леса случилась беда – зимней ночью из чащи пришел одинокий охотник и вырезал всех мужчин, остались только женщины и дети. Сероглазый брюнет. Высокий, сухопарый.  
Моблит помолчал с самодовольным видом, а потом задал вопрос, как на зачете:  
– И как вы думаете, один ли это был человек или трое похожих, возможно, родственников? Какова вероятность существования клана лесных затворников, в котором есть целители, а есть убийцы?  
– Ты почему пол не подмел? – одернула его Ханджи, и он резко сник. Раньше она всегда поддерживала его безумные идеи, а теперь переменилась. – В магазин сходи, купи пельменей. Деньги у меня в кармане куртки.

Через час, уже сытые, они сидели втроем на тахте и слушали музыку по радио. Разговор не клеился. Ханджи рано уснула: не раздеваясь, накрылась пледом, поджала ноги, чтобы уместиться у подлокотника, и вскоре задышала ровно. Моблит повернулся к Эрвину, внезапно бережно обнял его за плечи и шепнул:  
– Мне так жаль, друг.  
Он медленно отстранился и протянул мятую фотокарточку – на черно-белом снимке с большой рыбиной на фоне озера застыли Майк в глупой панаме и Эрвин в майке на голове. Оба со светлыми волосами, высоченные и мощные, как два брата – Майк постарше, матерый, с усами, и Эрвин – его младшенький.  
– Забирай, – сказал Моблит. – Для тебя сохранил.  
– Спасибо. – У Эрвина дрожала рука. – Я бы хотел каждую осень ездить туда, где мы его потеряли. Ездить в лес.   
– Я в компанию не гожусь, – слабо улыбнулся Моблит. – Турист из меня никакой. Но Ханджи поедет, вот увидишь. Ей надо работу писать про мхи и лишайники. У нас уговор: она собирает образцы и проводит опыты, а я пишу текстовую часть и систематизирую материал.   
– Спасибо, – повторил Эрвин, ему было и горько, и больно, и одновременно тепло на душе – всё смешалось.   
– И если ты встретишь безымянного травника в лесу – лучше не говори с ним, – опять вернулся к легендам и байкам Моблит. – И не спрашивай, как зовут. Говорят, все, кто спросил, вскоре умерли.

А потом внезапно Эрвина, как тяжелым лоскутным одеялом, с головой накрыли зимние праздники – с палочками корицы, горячим вином со специями, мигающими гирляндами и терпким запахом хвои. Эрвин был. И Эрвина не было. Он словно забылся сном с редкими размытыми сновидениями и проснулся ненадолго уже весной, когда случайно встал в глубокую лужу с коркой льда, промочил ноги и почувствовал себя молодым и беспечным – Майк назвал бы его дуралеем и хлопнул по плечу. 

Лето выдалось жарким и душным. Эрвин принимал зачеты у должников, он уже наловчился писать левой рукой, видно, родился он амбидекстром – обоеруким. Как удобно, какая удача! Он мысленно посмеивался над собой и старался улыбаться, приветливо смотреть на учеников, хоть и еле дышал в вязком воздухе кабинета, за окнами которого текло в воздухе расплавленное солнце и колыхалось жаркое марево. У Эрвина была мокрая шея под воротником легкой светлой рубашки, и по спине между лопаток текли капли. Его каждый раз обдавало холодом, пот леденел, а волосы на подбритом затылке вставали дыбом, когда очередной ученик впивался взглядом в его мертвую правую руку. Они жалели Эрвина, они боялись его увечья, словно оно было заразой, которая может перекинуться на них. Они бледнели и не всегда могли – и не всегда хотели – скрыть отвращение. Он прятался от их взглядов за тонкой тканью одежды, но снаружи все равно были видны вздутые красноватые прожилки ожогов. 

После сессии зарядили дожди. Эрвин наконец выбрался на кладбище. Красные гвоздики легли на плиту у могилы отца, и Эрвин долго счищал с надгробья мох и рано опавшие мокрые листья. Отец умер так давно, что не осталось ничего, кроме сожалений и ностальгии.   
В больницу Эрвин принес мокрые от дождя белые розы. Всего минуту выдержал у койки, где, казалось, лежал не Майк, а статуя из воска – хуже, чем мертвый. 

Осенью Эрвин и Ханджи собрали рюкзаки и отправились в деревню у озера. В полупустом вагоне электрички зудели комары, было прохладно, а за грязными, желтыми от пыли окнами накрапывало. Мелькали серо-зеленые пятна деревьев на фоне неоднородного неба с просветом на горизонте и прозрачной синей полосой. Напротив Эрвина сидела сухонькая старуха с тонкими, выкрашенными хной в рыжий волосами. Она держала в дрожащих, синих от вен руках мятую газету, которой, судя по датам, было уже с полгода.  
– Чеснок под зиму уже посадили? – громко спросила старуха и перевела взгляд с Эрвина на Ханджи и обратно.  
– Под зиму? Это чтобы весной проросло? – вяло уточнила Ханджи, по ее осунувшемуся лицу скользили тени от капель на стекле. – Нет, мы не садоводы. Мы туристы.  
– Лук-севок все-таки посадите, давно пора, – с укоризной произнесла старуха и перевернула страницу газеты. На первой полосе Эрвин увидел крупный черный заголовок и смазанный чьими-то пальцами текст: «Аферист несколько месяцев выдавал себя за хирурга в городской больнице! Со склада пропали наркотические вещества общей стоимостью... Обман раскрылся случайно, уже после того как мошенник скрылся. Представитель полиции никак не прокомментировал происшедшее. Как заявил нашей газете руководитель отделения экстренной хирургии: «У мерзавца были золотые руки. Сто процентов успешных операций». Все пациенты врача-афериста живы, но отказываются дать интервью».   
– Вот так. И никакой мистики, – с улыбкой шепнул Эрвин и указал Ханджи на газетный заголовок. Она посмотрела в ответ непонимающе, нахмурилась и только покачала головой. Кажется, давно забыла о странном враче.  
Эрвину на минуту подумалось, что если пролистать еще пару страниц, то на развороте будет история о дерзком побеге из тюрьмы торговца оружием и фото высокого сильного мужчины с ежиком коротких светлых волос.  
– Хотите почитать? – предложила старуха. Когда она говорила, во рту виднелись провалы на месте нескольких зубов.  
– Нет. – Эрвин испугался, он хотел оставаться в своих фантазиях. Дернулся – кольнуло шею – и прихлопнул комара. На ладони осталось пятнышко крови с темными вкраплениями хитина, тонкие лапки комара все еще подрагивали.

Станция встретила их ярким солнечным светом, терпким запахом смолы и тяжелым духом гари. Лес так и не оправился от пожара, тропинка вела меж черных стволов к остовам деревянных домов, под ногами шуршали осенние листья и поскрипывали сырые от дождя уголья. И все же день был прекрасным: серебрилась на свету паутина в каплях, в листве сочными пятнами цвета выделялись шляпки красноголовиков. Ханджи улыбнулась Эрвину и почесала щеку в комариных укусах.   
В деревне их встретила тишина, лишь вдалеке скрипела лебедка колодца да отрывисто, не в ритм куковала кукушка. На скамье у одного из уцелевших домов сидела старуха, которая мало чем отличалась от той, что Эрвин видел в поезде, только эта куталась в цветастый платок.   
– Доброе утро, – ласково заговорила с ней Ханджи, остановилась и сняла рюкзак, чтобы размять плечи. – Во сколько лавка с продуктами открывается?  
Старуха подняла на них мутные глаза без зрачков с белыми ресницами и просипела испуганно:  
– Кто это? Кто тут?  
– Туристы, бабушка, – еще мягче сказала Ханджи. – Где у вас продукты покупают? Нам бы консервов – тяжело было из города тащить.  
Старуха долго смотрела сквозь нее, хмурила редкие брови, а потом невнятно и медленно ответила, что, мол, всю еду привозит на грузовичке ее внук раз в неделю и торгует с машины, а так ничего вы тут не купите и отправляйтесь лучше на тот берег озера – все туда перебрались.  
– Все на другом берегу, а ты почему осталась, бабуль? – спросила Ханджи и подняла рюкзак, скрипнул котелок, привязанный сбоку.  
– А я ненужная. Тут только ненужные люди. Как вы двое.  
Ханджи скептически глянула на Эрвина и кивнула в сторону опушки – пошли уже. В спину им старуха отчетливо произнесла:  
– Зимой он придет из леса и заберет всех, кто остался. Проклятое место. Проклятые люди – даже огонь не очистил их.  
Эрвин невольно ускорил шаг, но все равно с трудом поспевал за Ханджи, они почти бежали. 

Потрескивал костерок в окружении камней, полупрозрачный дым просачивался меж ветвей сосен и уходил столбом в ясное небо. Вдалеке мерно шумели проносящиеся поезда. Ханджи сидела на пне, чистила грибы и складывала на газету. Рядом в теньке остывала бутылка коньяка – выпить по рюмке за Майка.  
– А что если они сами подожгли лес? – тихо спросил Эрвин. – Может, они фанатики-язычники?  
– Только Моблиту не говори – он, как ты, последнее время верит в мистику, тайные общества и прочую чушь, – Ханджи отмахнулась. – Лучше принеси воды, сварим суп.  
– Хорошо, – вздохнул Эрвин и вытащил сосновую иголку из ее волос.  
Он взял две фляги, прикрепил к поясу, а в руке понес котелок и по еле заметной тропе стал спускаться в низину, где тек чистый ручей с ключевой водой. Громко звенели комары, лезли в лицо, пробирались в рукава штормовки, и Эрвин нервно дергался, кожа чесалась от укусов. Он дважды обогнул груду камней, за которой в прошлом году виднелся ручей, но воды так и не нашел. Остановился, прислушался – журчания не уловил, только шорохи леса.   
– Ха-анджи-и! – протяжно прокричал он. – Ручья-а не-ет!  
– Ищи-и-и, – донес до него лес, и голос звучал незнакомо. – Иди да-альше-е... Дальше-е...  
И он пошел. Кусты черники сменились папоротниками и метелками хвощей, что росли близко к болотистым местам. Стволы деревьев стали кривыми и плотно заросшими мхом, ветви – гнутыми. Лес темнел, густел и смыкался, Эрвин уже с трудом перелезал через скользкие коряги в поросли белесых поганок, все чаще замечал красные в пятнах шляпки мухоморов. Погонь разрослась, вилась по земле концентрическими кругами бледных шляпок – ведьмиными кругами. В одном из таких Эрвин замер и вздрогнул от холода: здесь было темно, влажно и понизу тянуло, мерзли ноги выше сапог.  
– Ханджи! – гаркнул он и быстро огляделся – только лес да лес, и во тьме у черных стволов загораются зеленоватые огни.   
– Дальше-е-е... – звучало со всех сторон. – Дальше, Эрви-и-ин...  
Он прижал к груди котелок, развернулся и быстрым шагом пошел обратно, под подошвами чавкала смятая погань и мокрый папоротник. С трудом протиснулся между стволами, перелез через корягу и правой ногой по щиколотку провалился в густую болотную жижу, дернулся, но вязкая почва держала. Эрвин отшатнулся, плюхнулся на корягу и уронил котелок, неуклюже наклонился вперед, кое-как развязал шнурки, вытянул ногу, а затем и тяжелый от грязи сапог подцепил за язычок. Теперь Эрвин слышал только свое прерывистое дыхание и громкий шелест из чащи, словно что-то огромное и черное приближалось, накатывало как волна. Он испугался, спустил ноги по другую сторону ствола, как был, в одном сапоге бросился в сторону, носок мгновенно промок, пятку колола хвоя, по плечам били ветви. За спиной была чернота, а впереди теплились редкие зеленые огни болотных гнилушек. Над головой громыхнуло, зашумели первые струи ливня. Эрвин выбежал на берег озера – маленького лесного озерца с чернильной водой в дождевой ряби. В центре вода бурлила и пенилась, словно вот-вот появится грива коня-людоеда из кошмарного сна. Эрвин попятился, сердце колотилось где-то в горле, мешало дышать. Он заметался, снова нырнул в гущу леса, поплутал и забился в сухое место между соснами и колким кустом можжевельника. И только сейчас понял, что потерял сапог. Вздохнул, натянул капюшон на голову, сжался и дрожал всем телом.  
А чаща гудела звуками и звала его по имени жалобно и протяжно.

Когда дождь поредел, Эрвин выбрался из-под ветвей и долго растерянно смотрел в пасмурное небо, на лице оседали последние холодные капли. Солнца не было – по его положению не сориентируешься. Из низины в глубине чащи невозможно было разглядеть ни старую водонапорную вышку, ни заброшенный зерновой элеватор на холме – верные приметы нужной тропы. Эрвин не понимал, где находится, мог лишь предполагать. Он повел затекшими плечами, встряхнулся и сказал:  
– Ну, не кисни, пошли.   
И пошел, забирая влево, чтобы выйти туда, где посуше и можно будет взобраться на пригорок или услышать журчание реки, что впадала в Медвежье озеро. Иногда он останавливался, снова беспокойно смотрел в серое небо, складывал руки рупором и орал изо всех сил, надеясь, что кто-нибудь услышит.   
Он вскоре охрип от собственных воплей и озяб в отсыревшей штормовке и насквозь промокших штанах. И ему стало здорово не по себе, когда он наткнулся на собственный потерянный сапог: тот стоял на пне в кольце из опят, а по краю подошвы полз жирный блестящий слизняк.   
– Я хожу кругами, – обратился Эрвин к слизняку, осторожно снял его, липкого и холодного, и посадил в траву. Обулся, постоял, затравленно озираясь. Небо так и не развиднелось. Понемногу темнело, из чащи просачивались серо-голубые густые сумерки.  
Эрвин двинулся дальше, и некоторое время ему чудилось, что он поймал верное направление и вот-вот выйдет к реке, к пригорку, к железной дороге, словом, к чему-то кроме однородной еловой массы, в которую превратился для него лес. Но вместо этого в полумраке он выступил на просторную поляну, где ощутил тяжелый соленый запах крови – ее потеки чернели на плоском камне, похожем на огромный стол. Камень окружали вертикально стоящие темные замшелые валуны, припорошенные хвоей и листьями. Эрвин медленно приблизился. Теперь он ясно видел желоб на камне – кровосток, темные сгустки и обрывки шкур. Он поднял голову и на стволе мощного кедра различил сереющие в сумерках звериные черепа с черными пустыми глазницами, с провалами вместо вырванных зубов. Эрвин от удивления и неожиданности отшатнулся, и тут зашелестело сбоку. Он обернулся – из чащи на него смотрело светлое лицо с кулак размером, с желтыми сияющими глазами, жуткое круглое личико. Эрвин сделал шаг в сторону, потом еще один и еще, продрался сквозь кусты и бросился бежать, задыхаясь от запахов крови и мокрой коры. Он споткнулся о корягу, вскрикнул и осел в траву, схватился за ногу – штанина была разорвана, кожа ниже колена глубоко пропорота сучьями, в ране застряли щепки. Эрвин отполз в сторону, забился в кокон из еловых ветвей и тихо завыл от боли. А потом ему стало до того страшно, что он словно онемел – лишь беззвучно открывал рот. Теперь он боялся – услышат.   
«Это не личико с желтыми глазами, дурень, – выговаривал Эрвин сам себе и осторожно выбирал липкие от смолы и крови гнилые щепки. – Это, наверное, сова. Может, неясыть? Тебе в темноте привиделось».  
Он кое-как перевязал ногу полоской ткани от штанины, с трудом справляясь одной рукой и злясь на свою правую, которая болталась, как плеть. Подышал ровно и глубоко, мягко погладил сам себя по плечу (так он делал в детстве после смерти отца, подростком долго отвыкал, а теперь эта привычка вернулась).  
«Сова. И камни, где охотники разделывают добычу. Ну, жутковато выглядит ночью, не спорю, – убеждал он себя. – Но не паникуй, слышишь?»  
Он подумал, то Ханджи его искала, а теперь уже доехала до ближайшего поселка, где на почтамте точно есть телефон. Или телеграф, на худой конец. А может, и отделение полиции хотя бы с одним полицейским. Организуют поисковую группу, наверняка и с вертолета посмотрят и скоро найдут Эрвина. Может, уже завтра днем отыщут, а к вечеру он будет сидеть на захламленной кухне, пить чай с Ханджи и Моблитом и смеяться над всей нелепостью происшедшего.   
Он улыбнулся через силу, привалился плечом к стволу и постарался уснуть.

Во флягах булькала вода из хилого мутноватого ручья, а от голода булькало и в желудке. Эрвин ел горьковатую чернику, которая уже отошла и редко попадалась на кустах, и красные кислые ягоды костяники. Он думал, что вот выйдет солнце, можно будет просушить промокшие от дождей спички, разжечь костерок, погреться, а там, глядишь, и сориентироваться на местности. Но солнца все не было, моросило, и спичечный коробок размок и набух, хоть Эрвин и прятал его поглубже в одежду, ближе к телу. Распухла рана на ноге, небольшая, всего в палец длиной, да и не такая уж глубокая, она зудела, а кожа покраснела и стала горячей. Эрвин плутал в лесу уже вторые сутки, и ему все чаще вспоминался знакомый Моблита. Знакомый этот любил тайгу как никто другой в их компании, каждое лето и осень ходил в поход. Никого с собой не брал – одиночка по натуре да и рисковый человек. Исследовал пещеры у Медвежьего озера, писал статьи в журнал «Научная жизнь молодежи». Пропал пару лет назад – не вернулся из леса. Искали несколько дней. Моблит с Ханджи, Майк с Эрвином, все их друзья, полиция с собаками, местные из поселков. Побывали и на его привычном маршруте, и в пещеры спускались, где оказалось тесно и невероятно темно. Не нашли. Он пропал где-то, то ли заплутал в чаще, то ли в одной из пещер сорвался с троса и, возможно, долго умирал, лежа на камнях в абсолютной тьме.  
Раньше Эрвину никогда в голову не лезли страшные подробности гибели того приятеля, а теперь никак не получалось от них отделаться. Эрвин был напуган как никогда. Раньше он не боялся леса. Было дело, даже пару раз сбивался с дороги и подолгу искал путь обратно к стоянке, орал на всю чащу: «Ма-айк! Ма-а-айк! Где ты-ы?!» Теперь же Эрвин растерялся, иногда ему казалось, что в мире есть только он один и тайга, больше никого, оттого так тихо – ни поездов, ни вертолетов, ни шума далекой автострады. И может, все это – от ведьминых кругов на полянах. Может, он постоял в них, и для него прошли мгновения, а для всего прочего мира – сотни лет, и если Эрвин выйдет из леса, то рассыплется прахом.   
– Майк! – отчаянно позвал он, как прежде. – Ма-а-айк!

Следующие сутки он запомнил плохо. Ночью почти не спал, было слишком холодно, жрали комары – словно кожу с него сдирали и забирались под нее, укусы хотелось расчесать в кровь. Пасмурным сырым полднем Эрвин сел на поваленный ствол, отпил из фляжки и закашлялся. Горло саднило, он дышал с хрипом. Раньше Эрвину были нипочем дождь и холод, он был так здоров, что впору на снегу спать. Но после увечья ослаб, часто простужался и из молодого здоровяка превратился в худого и бледного мужчину средних лет. Он тяжело вздохнул, поднял голову и увидел на нижней ветке белку с пушистым рыжим хвостом. Белка одной лапкой держалась за ствол, напряженно подрагивала всем телом и смотрела на Эрвина черными бусинами глаз.   
– Привет, – тихо сказал он. Белка дернулась, взвилась вверх по стволу и исчезла. Отчего-то ее побег до глубины души пробрал Эрвина и опечалил. Захотелось плакать оттого, что даже белка не хочет его видеть.   
– Ну, дорогой мой, это уже истерика, – укорил он себя. – Давай-ка, поднимайся и иди. Мне кажется, я слышу ручей.  
И он шел. И кругом был только лес, однообразный и бесконечный.   
Сначала Эрвина мучили назойливые мысли, что разъедали его разум, как кислота, он четко осознавал: он – однорукий калека, хуже того, ноющий калека, который заблудился в лесу. Он ненужный человек, как говорила бабка в пустом поселке. Жалкий и слабый.  
Потом же его накрыло усталостью и вязким отупением. Он не мог больше мыслить связно, сознание меркло и тускнело, как вечернее небо над соснами. Эрвин с вялым удивлением подумал о том, что жить ему не нравится, но и умирать не хочется. С этими мыслями он и задремал на сырой хвое под ветвями кедра. Идти в ночи по буреломам и оврагам было слишком опасно. 

И снова начинался дождь. И была среда или четверг. И Эрвин сидел у коряги, дрожал и больше не мог подняться. Он тупо смотрел на свою ногу, порез опух и горел, штанина пропиталась чем-то темным и дурно пахнущим. Вчера Эрвин прикладывал подорожник и нервно хихикал – ненадолго, но стало лучше. Или он просто убедил себя в этом. Сейчас же вернулись боль и жар, который тек по всему телу, вытапливал из Эрвина липкий пот.   
– Нечестно, – шепнул Эрвин. – Люди неделями могут плутать в лесу. Был случай, парень через месяц вышел к деревне. А я? А я уже через пару дней протух... Совсем протух...  
Он медленно сполз в траву и хрипло, с трудом дышал – колыхалась былинка у рта. Перед глазами все плыло, ресницы слиплись от влаги. Он сомкнул веки и долго лежал без движения. Слышал шелест – что-то выступило из чащи и тихо ходило кругами, то приближаясь, то удаляясь. Оно подошло вплотную, опалило щеку частым горячим дыханием с тошнотворным запахом мяса и тлена. Обнюхало. Эрвин весь сжался и только крепче зажмурился.   
«Оно съест заживо. Как во сне», – мелькнуло в голове, а потом все мысли пропали, остался только чистый страх, без примесей и без надежды.   
Но вот тварь отступила, и Эрвин больше не слышал ее. Он осторожно открыл глаза и увидел вплотную пару черных сапог, чистых, без единой соринки и налипшей травы. Он пошевелился, с трудом повернул голову, сощурился – над ним стоял человек в темно-зеленой штормовке, капюшон которой скрывал половину лица, виден был только острый подбородок и небольшие бледные губы с опущенными вниз уголками. К поясу незнакомца было приторочено с десяток мешочков, через плечо перекинута лямка котомки. Он держал ружье дулом в землю. Верно, охотник.   
– Я... – Эрвин не мог говорить, он лишь слабо заскреб левой рукой по траве.  
Охотник молча ухватил его за ворот и один мощным рывком вздернул на колени. Он был так силен, что мог бы поднять Эрвина за шкирку, как котенка, так, что ноги повисли бы над землей, но сам оказался слишком мал ростом. По-прежнему не говоря ни слова, охотник удобнее перехватил Эрвина и потащил за собой, словно тушу лося. Голова болталась, ноги и руки волочились по земле, Эрвина трепало, как тряпичную куклу, он видел то мелькающие ветви, то борозды в опавшей мокрой листве, которые оставляли его сапоги. Охотник шел быстро и легко, только иногда останавливался и еле слышно невнятно ворчал, будто Эрвин был для него невесомой, но неудобной ношей – длинный и нескладный.  
– Куда ты меня? – пробормотал Эрвин, зажмурившись оттого, что колючая еловая лапа проехалась по лицу и оставила паутину на лбу.  
Охотник не ответил, но снова остановился, перевесил ружье вперед, опустился в траву подле Эрвина, крепко ухватил его поперек туловища, закинул себе на плечо, а потом поднялся на ноги. Эрвин сквозь головокружение почувствовал, как напрягается все тело охотника, жесткое, угловатое, а сам совсем обмяк, уткнулся носом в штормовку на чужой широкой спине. От жесткой ткани слабо тянуло костром и порохом, сильнее – сухими травами, мятой, растертой в пальцах, горькой полынью и переспелыми ягодами клюквы.   
Охотник спустился в низину, где громко журчала вода, и теперь медленно переходил вброд речку, перенося Эрвина, руки которого безвольно свесились. Еще немного, и пальцы коснулись бы воды – ледяные брызги оседали на коже.  
Эрвин еще мгновение видел краем глаза складки на штормовке и размытую поверхность реки, а потом все резко накрыла тьма и отрезала его от мира, словно со скрежетом опустилась заслонка печи, оставляя его в черном пепле очага. 

Эрвину было жарко, огонь циркулировал по его телу, наполнял сосуды, бился в сердце горячим клубком. Влажное облако укутывало. Сильно пахло сосной и соком трав. Эрвин с трудом разлепил веки, но поначалу не увидел ничего, кроме белого марева, края деревянной лохани и собственных коленей, торчащих над мутной водой, в которой плавали листья и древесная кора.  
На лоб Эрвину легла прохладная жесткая ладонь с мозолистыми пальцами в шрамах. Он увидел светлое лицо с полупрозрачной кожей, сквозь которую кое-где проступали голубые нити сосудов – отчетливее всего под нижними веками в тенях под глазами. Эти глаза были светло-серыми с лучиками на радужке вокруг зрачка и синеватым мягким сиянием, как у лунного камня. Эрвин знал, что в реальности перед ним обычный мрачный мужик-охотник, который, вероятно, выглядит моложе своих лет, однако строгий взгляд и вертикальная морщинка у тонких черных бровей выдают возраст. Он знал и понимал, но был очарован и смотрел, как медленно расширяются зрачки в переменчивых глазах и отражаются в радужке темные ресницы.   
Охотник поднес к его рту горько пахнущую фляжку, но Эрвин не мог глотнуть, он был слишком слаб, даже веки с трудом держал поднятыми. Тогда охотник отпил немного, низко склонился над ним так, что челка мазнула по щеке Эрвина, и приник жесткими сухими губами к губам, вливая терпкий отвар, словно вдыхал в тело жизнь. У Эрвина закружилась голова, сердце зашлось в грудной клетке, весь мир стал размытым и походил на бесконечное наслоение пленки с фотоснимками, которые никогда не будут проявлены. Чужие сильные грубые руки разминали тело Эрвина, прощупывали плечи, с нажимом скользили по груди и впалому худому животу, гладили колени и бедра. Эти руки будто из глины заново лепили тело, вправляли кости и суставы, разогревали и уплотняли мышцы, и казалось, что мозолистые пальцы продавливают кожу и проникают внутрь плоти, до мяса, до костей. Эрвин глухо застонал, ему было больно и приятно одновременно, он часто-часто дышал, голова стала легкой и пустой, а тяжесть и жар спустились вниз, к паху, и член начал медленно подниматься, головка показалась над кромкой воды. Одна ладонь охотника легла на внутреннюю сторону бедра Эрвина, а другая нырнула под воду.  
– Не надо... – шепотом попросил он, когда чужие пальцы грубовато мяли его задницу. – Пожалуйста...  
Эрвин был расслаблен, безволен и податлив и только хрипло постанывал оттого, что его то ли настойчиво и бесцеремонно мыли, то ли грубо трахали в задницу. Он чувствовал, как внутрь вворачиваются горячие пальцы, растягивают, туго движутся в тесноте, нажимают все сильнее. Сначала было неприятно, Эрвин пытался свести ноги, но тело не слушалось, вода плескалась и будто затягивала, сжимала. Каждое движение стало сладкой дрожью отдаваться в паху, член напрягся сильнее. Эрвин крупно задрожал, вскрикнул в голос и кончил, резко и почти болезненно. И при этом он отчетливо ощущал внутри два пальца охотника, вошедшие до костяшек.   
Потом было темно и тепло. Охотник подхватили Эрвина под спину и под колени, легко вытащил из воды, и струи с шумом разбивались о деревянный пол. Что-то скрипнуло, резко повеяло холодом, кожа покрылась мурашками, поднялись дыбом волоски. Эрвин глотнул свежего лесного воздуха, и в голове чуть прояснилось, но за тучами хмари в мыслях осталась лишь прозрачная пустота. Эрвин был пуст и чист внутри и снаружи. И легок, как сухой осенний лист. Он открыл глаза и увидел крыльцо из темного дерева с плетеным навесом, зеленым от вьюнка. Охотник пинком отворил дверь и на руках перенес Эрвина через порог в полумрак жилища.   
Дальше свет и тьма чередовались. Эрвин дремал на низком топчане с соломенным матрасом под слоем одеял и меховых шкур. То просыпался, то снова соскальзывал, сознание мерцало. Он видел связки трав, что на шнурах из жил свисали со стропил островерхой крыши: там, на деревянной балке перекрытия, что-то с шелестом копошилось в тени. Иногда Эрвину казалось, что он различает хвост и перистые крылья черного ворона. Видел он краем глаза и светлый проем окна с наивной белой занавеской, по верху которой крепились мелкие желтоватые черепа птиц и грызунов. Занавеска колыхалась от легкого сквозняка, и черепа сухо шуршали, убаюкивали.   
Он вновь задремал, а когда очнулся, то увидел охотника, который мерно, скупыми, выверенными движениями продергивал сквозь его кожу и плоть костяную иглу, сшивая края раны на ноге. Боли не было, только онемение и ощущения от натяжения тканей.  
– Спасибо, – тихо выдохнул Эрвин. – Как...  
Он хотел спросить имя незнакомца, но осекся, плотно сжал губы. Сознание снова мигнуло и на мгновение ярко осветило пласты памяти, вычленив слова Моблита: «И если ты встретишь травника в лесу – не говори с ним. И не спрашивай, как его зовут. Говорят, все, кто спросил, вскоре умерли». Он умолк и теперь просто смотрел на этого странного человека, удивительно опрятного для отшельника из глухого леса – в белой рубашке с закатанными рукавами, с чистыми руками и аккуратными полукружиями ногтей. Только костяшки были сбиты в кровь, да по коже змеились старые светлые шрамы. У незнакомца было застывшее неулыбчивое лицо, на котором жили только глаза, сейчас прищуренные и темные от расширенных зрачков. Прическа его более походила на армейскую или монашескую – бритые виски и затылок, пряди длиннее на макушке и у высокого лба.   
Он закончил шить и наложил на рану компресс, сильно пахнущий ягодами и ромашкой, сверху бережно перевязал светлой тканью. Сполоснул ладони в тазу с отваром и взялся за правую руку Эрвина, прощупывая. Эрвин видел, что он сильно нажимает пальцами, но привычно ничего не ощущал. Незнакомец взял иглу и сначала глубоко ввел ее в плечо Эрвина, а потом погрузил острие в предплечье и внезапно поднял взгляд – посмотрел прямо в глаза и качнул головой вопросительно.   
– Не больно, – ответил Эрвин, хотя толком не знал, чего от него хотят. Под пристальным взглядом ему сделалось жарко, запылали щеки. Горели губы, словно его опять целовали, вливая лекарство. И немного побаливала задница – он еще не понял до конца, что с ним случилось в купальне, но уже начинал приходить в себя и осознавать. Застыдился.   
– Ты травник? – Эрвин заполнял неловкую тишину. В голову стукнула мысль: а что если этот незнакомец его не понимает, потому что говорит на одном из диалектов, каких множество в лесных деревнях? Эрвин выудил из памяти местные наречия, которые изучал пару лет назад. Все они происходили от древнего языка, но резко отличались друг от друга. Пока звучали фразы то одного, то другого диалекта, травник отошел к каменной печи и ухватом вытащил из нее горшок с варевом. Вкусно потянуло тушеным мясом и брусникой. Травник вернулся с глиняной миской похлебки и деревянной ложкой. Набрал ложку варева, медленно подул, остужая, и поднес ко рту Эрвина. Вкус был сладковатый, непривычный – лосятина без соли, но с ягодами и густым бульоном. Эрвин ел, и постепенно в его желудке разверзалась пропасть голода, он даже не представлял, насколько сильно хотел жрать все это время, именно жрать, как домашнее животное, которое потерялось в лесу и никак не могло найти себе корм.  
Тем временем за окном стемнело, и ветви деревьев казались черными на фоне дождливого неба. В доме плясали коричневые тени от рыжего пламени печи, они сделали лицо травника изменчивым, то молодым и печальным, то старым, с четкими морщинами в углах глаз и рта, мрачным. С тихим шорохом перьев на его плечо слетел из-под потолка ворон, в антрацитовых бусинах птичьих глаз зажигались и гасли искры пламени. Ворон склонил голову к плечу, раскрыл клюв и отрывисто каркнул. Травник подал кусочек мяса на ладони, и птица жадно склевала лосятину, все поглядывая на Эрвина: мол, и не думай, это моя добыча.  
– Как его зовут? – на самом древнем из наречий леса спросил Эрвин.  
– Доук, – внезапно ответил травник тихим и низким, сиплым, словно прокуренным, голосом.  
– Доук? – изумился Эрвин и даже привстал на постели, оперся на локоть здоровой руки. – У меня есть друг – Нил Доук. Ничего себе! Вот так совпадение! А ты – кто ты?  
Он зачастил, глотая слова, перемежая лексику разных диалектов, но осекся, сам себя остановил и после паузы добавил немного спокойнее:  
– Спасибо, ты спас меня. Я потерялся. Дня три в лесу. Выведешь к поселку? Далеко это? Тут дороги рядом нет? Я б на тракторе или грузовике подъехал хоть до станции поездов. Ездят же тут с лесозаготовки... Ты вертолетов не видел? Ищут меня с воздуха?..  
– Кто ты есть? Назовись, – оборвал его травник, и ворон вторил ему карканьем.  
– Эрвин. Эрвин Смит. Прости, я так растерялся, – он протянул левую ладонь для рукопожатия.   
– Леви – так ты будешь звать меня, – представился травник и хмуро посмотрел на руку Эрвина, кажется, не понимая, чего от него хотят. – Ты в лесу мертвецов. Что ты ищешь?  
– Приятно познакомиться, – пробормотал Эрвин, смущенно опуская ладонь, и ответил: – Я не ищу. Я заблудился. Прости, пожалуйста, я мало знаю слов на этом наречии. Я неправильно говорю? Ты плохо меня понимаешь?   
Леви покачал головой, наклонился, приблизился так, что его белое лицо размылось, а тени у век стали темными провалами, и заглянул в глаза Эрвину. Черные точки зрачков были огромными во тьме, а по краю черноты мерцали серебряные ободки радужки, неровные ресницы дрожали. Эрвин чувствовал чужое свежее дыхание на своих губах, ощущал тепло крепкого жилистого тела Леви и отчетливо знал в этот момент, что понят, как никогда раньше понят. Серые глаза видели его насквозь, будто он стал чистым ручьем, на дне которого перекатывается галька, и ручей этот уходит в лесную глушь, где гниет вода, заболоченная, зеленая от ряски.   
– Чем провинился, калека? – строго спросил Леви и положил тяжелую ладонь на плечо его увечной руки, провел по неровной от шрамов коричневатой коже.   
– О чем ты? – Эрвин вздрагивал от прикосновений прохладных пальцев.  
– Кто отвел тебя помирать в лес, убогий? – слова звучали глухо, они через силу, рывками выходили изо рта Леви, будто он годами молчал. – И чем ты себя попрекаешь – вон, рука оттого отнялась.   
– П-погоди, погоди!.. – остановил его Эрвин, сердце пропустило удар и на мгновение повисло в клетке ребер, как тяжелый холодный камень. Он был в доме, в безопасности, но ему стало так беспокойно, что зубы застучали. Тревога охватила его, сжала так, что стеснила дыхание. – Послушай. Я из города. Мы не отводим старых или больных умирать в лес – у нас нет такого обычая. А я попал в лесной пожар в прошлом году, сильно обжег руку.   
– Пожар – жертвоприношение. Люди у озера – дикари, – заметил Леви, и его бескровные губы презрительно поджались. Он отодвинулся и теперь сидел, закинув ногу на ногу, покачивая носком мягкого сапожка, который был тонок и идеально чист, видно, что домашняя самодельная обувь.   
– Лето было засушливое, торфяники тлели, вот и загорелось, – прозвучало так, будто Эрвин оправдывается.   
– Оттого им и нужны жертвы, чтоб в будущем году шли дожди. А то урожая не будет, – терпеливо объяснил Леви.  
– Мой друг пострадал – врачи говорят, что мозг мертв, – с горечью признался Эрвин. – Все же я надеюсь, что пожар – случайность.  
– Друга из огня спасал? Не спас?  
– Не спас.   
Ворон каркнул, поддакивая, и со скрежетом произнес:  
– Меррртвец! Меррртвец!  
– Вот здесь твоя вина, – уверенно произнес Леви и указал на правую руку Эрвина. – Потому ты увечным стал – вина руку сковала.   
– Мне доктор говорил о психосоматике, – вздохнул Эрвин. – Знаешь, мой доктор был чем-то похож на тебя. Те же черные волосы. И глаза серые. Но ростом выше.  
При словах о росте Леви стал еще мрачнее прежнего, будто обиделся. Он помолчал немного, а затем сказал:  
– Не знаю такого лекаря. Но он моей пароды и племени – узнаю работу наших мастеров.   
Он кивком указал на увечную руку и похвалил сдержанно:  
– Постарался со швами.   
– И много вас, лекарей? – Эрвин лег и по горло накрылся одеялом, его начинало клонить в сон, мысли путались. – Все в лесу живут?  
– Нас мало, но мы всюду, – хриплый голос Леви звучал будто издали, затихал за сонной пеленой. – Поначалу учимся у старших. Потом выходим в мир. Каждому из нас нужен тот человек, за которым мы последуем. Найдем такого, прилепимся к нему и идем за ним.   
– Куда идете? – тупо спросил Эрвин, устало щурясь. Все вокруг теперь казалось нереальным, он был уверен, что скоро очнется в трясущемся вагоне поезда и на щеке будет пыльный след от грязного окна.   
– К славе и господству. – Ответ даже не показался Эрвину странным, мало ли что приснится. – И тому, за кем пойдем, решать – лекарями ли нам быть. Или убийцами. Мы можем лечить, а можем убивать. Лучше прочих народов.   
– Ну конечно, Моблит, опять твои сказки, – пробормотал Эрвин. – Ханджи, разбуди меня на станции... Я еду домой.

Эрвин был в черноте, и эта чернота теплым комком давила на грудь, слегка царапала тонкими иглами. Громко щебетали птицы, шелестел дождь, а прямо у лица что-то вибрировало и тихо клокотало.   
Эрвин разомкнул веки и увидел звериные голубые глаза с узкими вытянутыми зрачками. Белые жесткие усы щекотали Эрвину нос. Небольшой черно-белый кот со светлыми длинными лапами и угольным хвостом лежал на его груди и мурчал, подрагивал всем мохнатым телом. Когти теперь скребли по мертвой руке, оставляли отметины на бороздах шрамов, подцепляли кожу. Кот обнюхал Эрвина, шевеля усами и тыкаясь мокрым холодным носом ему в щеки, громко фыркнул и поскучнел, выражение морды сделалось презрительным.   
От окна раздался шорох и стук, кот повернул в ту сторону ухо и засопел неприязненно. Эрвин увидел, что в стекло стучится ворон с мокрыми от дождя перьями, растрепанный, похожий на кляксу чернил.   
– Надо бы его впустить.  
Кот сощурил глаза, его зрачки быстро перемещались, как маятники часов. Потом он поднялся на лапы, выгнул дугой спину, зевнул в лицо, показав розовую пасть с белыми зубами, и бесшумно спрыгнул на пол. Эрвин медленно сел на постели, завернулся в простыню и встал, мельком посмотрел на свою ногу – рана больше не ныла и будто бы зажила уже неделю назад. Обнаженное тело было легким и горячим, словно чужим, кровь быстро бежала по венам. Под его стопами поскрипывали рассохшиеся теплые доски пола, левая рука отодвинула невесомую занавеску, легла на переплет окна с тугой прохладной металлической задвижкой. Из щелей чуть заметно свозило, а когда окно отворилось, внутрь ворвался мокрый ветер со вкусом еловой смолы. Все было осязаемо, как никогда раньше – будто до этого момента Эрвин жил в плоском, сером и пресном мире. Ворон мазнул маховым пером по щеке Эрвина, залетел в дом и теперь расхаживал по столу с белой скатертью. На скатерке стояла плошка с переспелыми поздними ягодами малины, темно-красными, как кровь, и россыпью крупной черники. Сбоку от стола стена была отделана мелкими ракушками в известковом растворе, стоял шкафчик из дерева с умывальником и жестяной мойкой, где лежала мочалка для посуды. Подле мойки была узкая дверь, за которой слышалось шуршание воды. Эрвин приблизился, потянул за гладкую ручку и увидел небольшое помещение со стенами и полом из камня и ракушек, с маленьким умывальником – простое ведро с краном, а под ним узкий желоб, уходящий в стену. Эрвин стоял и заторможенно смотрел на вполне городской и современный унитаз с деревянной крышкой. В санузле было чертовски чисто, пахло ромашкой и чередой. Под потолком висели зеленоватые кристаллы на нитях, в глубине камня посверкивали огни, а поверхность слабо фосфоресцировала.   
– Так, – пробормотал Эрвин, потянул за шнурок у бачка унитаза, и вода зашумела сильнее. – Где я вообще?..  
– В сортире ты, – буркнул ему в спину Леви. Эрвин дернулся от неожиданности, обернулся. – Поздно встаешь, калека. Солнце уж высоко.   
Леви сурово смотрел на него снизу вверх, на бледном лице блестели капли дождя, склеивали черные ресницы. Он был во влажной штормовке, на плече скручена веревка.  
– Ну? Ты отлил? – нетерпеливо, нервно спросил он. – Ненавижу ссать в лесу. Пусти.  
Он плечом отодвинул Эрвина и с грохотом закрыл дверь.  
А дом оказался совсем не таким, как вчера. Небольшой, уютный, идеальный, как с картинки. Под потолком на цепи висела люстра из тележного колеса, и на ее ободе сидел, нахохлившись, ворон. И вновь на шнурах болтались зеленые кристаллы. На бурой медвежьей шкуре у очага свернулся кот, огонь в печи не горел. Милый дом, а не хижина ведьмы, где в котле кипят зелья, а за порогом белеют человеческие кости. Вот только у окна по-прежнему покачивались мелкие черепа да свисали на нитках пучки сухих трав.   
Эрвин дернулся от окрика:  
– От двери-то отойди!  
– Прости.  
Он послушно отошел, замешкался посреди комнаты и покраснел. С Леви он чувствовал себя неловко и в то же время спокойно, словно они давно знакомы, может, с детства. Только то, что Леви делал с ним в купальне, по-прежнему беспокоило и будоражило. Эрвин почти убедил себя в том, что это были обычные медицинские манипуляции, но в глубине души сомневался. Странные мысли и образы, смазанные, размытые, проносились в сознании, больно задевали, дергали, и сердце сбивалось с ритма. Тело ныло и жгло, словно по коже вновь скользили шершавые ладони Леви и холодные губы со вкусом отвара приникали к губам плотно и жадно.   
– Собирайся! – бросил ему Леви, выходя, и указал на сундук, у которого стояли блестящие – ни глины, ни листьев – сапоги и ровной стопкой лежала отстиранная одежда.  
В задумчивости Эрвин одевался. Его рубашка стала жесткой, будто никогда не ношеной, и заметно полиняла. На рукаве был шов, мелкие стежки закрыли рваную дырку от соснового сука. И штормовка тоже была тщательно заштопана – Эрвин безотчетно гладил швы, и даже они казались ему невероятно реальными, такими, каких он никогда прежде не видел и не ощущал под пальцами.   
– Штаны и трусы залатал. А майку выкинул, – пояснил Леви. Он быстро обулся и распахнул дверь в сырой темный лес. – Ступай. Чего опять встал?  
На поляне у дома лежали вязанки хвороста и темнел ствол огромного дерева с бурой корой и золотыми листьями. В пень был воткнут большой топор у поленницы.  
– Бери топор, калека, – распорядился Леви, а сам снял с крюка на стене два железных капкана с цепями и пошел в сторону чащи.  
– Погоди! – окликнул Эрвин. – А как же?.. Где мы? Близко поселок? Проводишь меня?  
Леви медленно обернулся, его лицо белело в тени елей, светлые глаза запали, усталые, воспаленные, будто он всю ночь валил лес и таскал хворост. Он один как-то сумел срубить и приволочь огромное старое дерево – ствол руками не обхватишь.  
– Двадцать дней пути до поселка, – тихо сказал он. – И тропы знать надо.  
– Двадцать? – Эрвин подумал, что неверно его понимает и, должно быть, подзабыл числительные этого диалекта. Но Леви поднял руки и растопырил две пятерни, сжал ладони в кулак, а после снова растопырил пальцы. Двадцать дней.  
– Как же это получилось? Я всего дня три блуждал по лесу, – покачал головой Эрвин, все еще не веря. – А быстрее можно?  
– Можно, коли ты птица. Лети над буреломом, над мертвыми топями, – предложил Леви. – И не отлынивай. Руби дрова. Зима скоро.  
Эрвин взялся левой за топорище и потянул, но лезвие глубоко засело в пне и не выходило.  
– Постарайся, – напутствовал Леви. – Дед мой... Он лютой зимой обморозился. Руки отрезали. Он и безрукий дрова рубил – быстрее всех.  
– Но как?  
Вопрос Эрвина поглотил шум волнующихся под ветром ветвей, а Леви нырнул в чащу и пропал. 

Эрвин в одной рубашке сидел на камне у поленницы, разгоряченный и усталый, волосы и лоб были мокрыми от испарины и от того, что он пару раз умывался, чтобы хоть немного охладить лицо. Он чувствовал, как ноют мышцы, как тянет плечо от напряжения, как болит стертая о топорище ладонь. Он был зверски голоден – заходил в дом, брал из плошки на столе полную горсть горько-сладких ягод и ел, запивая водой из канистры, на которой были две старинные руны: «чистая вода». Солнце пряталось в дымке облаков, но Эрвин предполагал, что уже далеко за полдень. Теперь он просто сидел у свежих поленьев, пахнущих теплом, смолой и будто медом и ванилью из самой сердцевины. Его окружал темный густой лес, в плотных тенях покачивались гибкие травы, с высоты посвистывали птицы, вдали стучал дятел. Негромко донеслось из чащи:  
– Ку-ку...  
Так печально и вопросительно звучал птичий голос, что Эрвин хорошо представил себе невидимую кукушку: сидит на ветке – брюшко светло-серое, спина и крылья с коричневым узором, круглые желтые глаза.   
– Я не буду спрашивать, сколько мне осталось жить, – с этими словами он поднялся и побрел по еле заметной тропке от дома, немного походил, озираясь по сторонам и стараясь не упускать из вида неприметную зеленую крышу. Вышел к маленькой круглой поляне, где стоял большой стесанный валун, весь в мелкой вязи символов. Опустился на одно колено и долго пытался прочесть надписи, но не смог. Встрепенулся, дернулся, когда на его плечо легла тяжелая ладонь – это Леви опустился рядом, и от черных волос сильно потянуло кедровыми орехами.  
– Могила моего дяди Кенни, – задумчиво сказал Леви.  
– Соболезную.  
– Да уж. С ним тяжело. Тот еще сукин сын, брехун старый, – кивнул Леви. Похоже, они с Эрвином опять плохо понимали друг друга – сказывался языковой барьер.   
– Тоже был лекарем?  
– Давно, когда было для кого быть хорошим. Теперь он охотник и убийца. В этих лесах его зовут «Кенни-Жнец».   
Леви говорил с трудом и сипло, как и вчера, будто годами привык молчать. Он добавил, глядя в глаза Эрвину своими серыми, темными под пасмурным небом глазами:  
– Им пугают детей. Как чудищем.   
Эрвину опять отчетливо вспомнились слова Моблита: «В селе на краю леса случилась беда – зимней ночью из чащи пришел охотник и вырезал всех мужчин, остались только женщины и дети».  
– Но он ведь не чудище? – спросил он, и лес громко зашумел, будто спорил с ним.   
– Кенни – самый страшный зверь этого края. – Леви смотрел неотрывно, его зрачки медленно сужались, радужки светлели. – Но Жнец не убивает без причины.   
Он отвернулся и вдруг указал на еле видные в траве стебли:  
– Ты погляди – шлюхины глаза и бутылочное донце.  
– Разве это не вороний глаз? – засомневался Эрвин, он впервые слышал такие названия, а цветок, и правда похожий листьями на круглое донышко бутылки, никогда раньше не встречал.  
– Дядя дал им такие имена.

Леви расставил капканы и принес огромную корзину грибов, крепких, с темными шляпками. Он чистил их на столе, застеленном поверх скатерти куском холста, и передавал Эрвину. Ворчал:  
– Режь быстрее. Чего копаешься?  
Эрвин стучал ножом по доске, и грибы все сильнее наполняли дом запахом мокрой земли и прелых листьев.   
– Убери его, – недовольно сказал Леви и указал на блестящего серо-зеленого слизняка на шляпке гриба. Слизень поводил полупрозрачными рогами, а за его пятнистым телом тянулся влажный след. – Не люблю я слизней, червей и всяких личинок.  
– Почему? – спросил Эрвин. Он перетащил мягкого склизкого слизня на лист осины и вынес за порог, посадил под крыльцо. А когда вернулся, Леви приказал:  
– Руки оботри. – И только после этого ответил: – В детстве жил с мамкой в землянке у болота. Надоели червяки. И комарье.   
Он надолго замолчал и, видимо, с головой ушел в свои мысли. Сидел на табурете у очага и с непроницаемым, застывшим лицом смотрел, как бурое грибное варево кипит в котелке, иногда помешивал деревянной ложкой и подбрасывал сухие травы. Эрвин устроился рядом на краю топчана и все никак не мог понять, что же следует спросить, о чем заговорить. Он начинал осознавать, что ходит вокруг да около, боится напрямую задавать свои вопросы. Ему казалось, что вот сейчас Леви повернет к нему белое лицо с густыми тенями у век и строгой морщинкой между бровей и скажет глухо: «Это лес мертвецов. И ты здесь, Эрвин, потому что уже мертв. Ты скончался в палате, умер твой мозг, остались лишь кривые отражения в памяти, но вскоре тебя отключат от аппаратов и эти образы угаснут». И станет ясно, что это лишь мир теней, где Доук стал вороном, Майк – котом, а Ханджи – переменчивым и странным лесом. И все же Эрвин нашел в себе силы и медленно, тяжело проговорил:  
– Я умер, да?  
– Да нет уж, – с раздражением повел плечом Леви. – Ты, я погляжу, родился мертвым. Всего боишься – жить боишься. Как умирать, если не живешь?  
Его лицо исказилось, уголки губ опустились вниз, глаза сощурились и глядели лишь на бурлящую похлебку.   
– Горячка у тебя была этой ночью, – вновь заговорил Леви. – Я тебя уж и спиртом обтирал, и ледяной водой. А ты метался и бредил. Много мне наговорил – все рассказал.   
– И про Марию?  
– Хорошая женщина. И сразу поняла, что не нужна тебе. Ты все ходишь-бродишь по свету, ищешь кого-то. Сам не знаешь – кого.   
– Прости...  
– Помалкивай, – ворчливо одернул его Леви и поднял взгляд. – Ну! Спину прямо, плечи расправь. И не ной.  
Эрвин почувствовал боль, она поднималась изнутри, как затхлая вода в гнилом болоте во время ливня. И под толщей этой воды и грязи был скрыт давно отмерший и разлагающийся комок – чувство, которое умерло внутри, так и не прорвавшись наружу, и отравляло, словно гноящаяся рана.   
Это было чувство собственной силы, давно придушенное, пригашенное настолько, что еле тлело.   
Эрвин глубоко вздохнул, распрямился так, что сразу стал выше, навис над Леви и заговорил непривычно громко и четко:   
– Ты выйдешь со мной из леса? Послушай, моему другу нужен лекарь. Ты можешь помочь?  
– Дядя мог бы – он в военное время из беспамятства многих выводил, – холодно отозвался Леви, и ему поддакнул ворон хриплым карканьем. – Я в этом не мастер, но кое-что разумею. Да только из леса мы не выйдем. Я не знаю тропы. Сгинем в топях.  
Он помолчал, накрывая на стол, и неохотно прибавил:  
– Дядя не хотел меня отпускать из леса. Все потому, что маму считали болотной ведьмой. Ее сожгли. А до того ее мать, мою бабку, уморили в «железной деве». Дядя, как подвыпьет, все пускал слезу и говорил: и тебя погубят, Крысеныш.  
– Дорогу знал только он? – Эрвин понял, что ничего не понимает и не успевает за событиями. Реальность снова дала трещину. – И он умер?  
– Да какое там умер, поживее тебя точно, – отмахнулся Леви. – Это он себе могилу заранее приготовил. Чтоб, стало быть, место застолбить хорошее. А то все ворчал, мол, закопаешь меня, как собаку, в овраге. Живой он. На охоте в дальних землях.   
– Дядя на охоте, а маму сожгли? – медленно проговорил Эрвин, хмурясь. Когда он устроился за столом – на колени вспрыгнул кот, приятно тяжелый и теплый. Эрвин машинально, нервно поглаживал его по мохнатой гладкой спине.  
– Суровая зима была. Деревенские решили, что это ведьма с болот призвала стужу, хочет извести людей, – ровным голосом произнес Леви. Он разливал суп по тарелкам, за окном свистели пичужки, на коленях Эрвина мурчал кот. Все было тихо и уютно, и жуткий разговор казался случайным осколком кошмара. – Они ее сначала хотели утопить – прорубили лед и бросили в воду. Она выплыла, наш народ крепкий. Тогда сказали, мол, раз в воде не тонет – точно ведьма. И сожгли.   
Эрвина тупой иглой в сердце уколола страшная догадка:  
– И твой дядя ночью пришел из леса...  
– Много крови, – отстраненно проговорил Леви. – Людская кровь – как кровь животных. Сразу и не отличишь.   
Он помолчал, а потом с нажимом спросил:  
– Осуждаешь? Ты это брось. Глуп еще и слаб – осуждать. Там, где нет людских законов, а люди как звери, – всегда появляется охотник. 

Вечером, когда еще не стемнело, но тени уже выползали из леса, Эрвин лежал в большой лохани, и от воды поднимался белый пар, заволакивал купальню. Леви, обнаженный и мокрый, сидел рядом на деревянной скамеечке. Удивительно сухим и поджарым было его тело, крепкое, но худое, с белой-белой кожей в шрамах, словно плоть не раз драли когтями и зубами. Он был всюду чистым и гладко выбритым, даже в паху и на животе не было щетины, только отдельные редкие волоски на ногах – стройных и длинных для его малого роста. Леви молчал и медленно, тщательно протирал отваром ромашки каждую прядь отросших светлых волос Эрвина. И сначала эти уверенные, но нежные прикосновения убаюкивали, а потом понемногу, исподволь, стали будоражить – член под водой напрягся, потяжелели яйца.  
– Давай я дальше сам? – хрипло проговорил Эрвин и облизнул мокрые от пара горячие губы.   
– Тут помощь нужна, самому несподручно будет, – спокойно возразил Леви. – Выбрить тебя надо, зарос – как волчара косматый.  
Эрвин не смог возразить – этот человек мог вертеть им как угодно, он пугал и завораживал, он был чужим и родным одновременно. Он заставлял Эрвина жить, бросал холодные взгляды, но от них кровь вскипала, а сердце стучало болезненно сильно.   
Леви взбил в плошке белую пену с травяной кашицей, тщательно пальцами нанес на щеки Эрвина, а потом на грудь и ниже, туда, где от пупка под воду шла темная дорожка жестких волос. Эрвин не шевелился, только вибрировал, дрожал, как лист на ветру, и тяжело, через раз дышал, с трудом заглатывая влажный жаркий воздух. Леви крепко взял за подбородок, повернул его лицо в сторону и плавно провел маленьким, остро заточенным ножом. Лезвие казалось ледяным, скребло по коже, скользило по щекам к углу челюсти и быстро нагревалось, словно раскалялось на огне. Эрвин осторожно сглотнул, когда нож прошелся по его горлу, обогнул кадык с одной, а потом с другой стороны. Лезвие теперь шло бережнее, порхало по коже, как мотылек, гладило там, где билась жилка. Леви спустился к его груди и наклонился еще ближе, теплое дыхание щекотало – Эрвин с трудом сдержал стон, дыхание стало частым и поверхностным. Тяжелая горячая рука Леви нырнула под воду, провела с нажимом по животу Эрвина, накрыла пах.  
– Сядь выше и раздвинь ноги.  
– Не надо там, – прошептал Эрвин. – Это... это стыдно. В городе так не принято, нет такого обычая...  
– А чего у вас там в городе? Грязные и косматые ходят? – Леви не останавливался, он аккуратно обхватил шершавыми пальцами твердый член Эрвина, придержал и отвел в сторону. Теперь острое лезвие заскребло от пупка и дальше, спустилось к самому корню члена.   
– Меня это возбуждает, – напрямую заговорил Эрвин. – Я... я так кончу, если ты будешь меня трогать.  
– Ну и кончай – только не на меня, – равнодушно прозвучало в ответ. – А сейчас – вылезай, мне неудобно.  
Он отстранился и подал Эрвину руку, помог переступить через край бадьи, вода зашуршала по влажным прохладным доскам пола. Теперь Эрвин стоял, выпрямившись во весь рост, голый и обнаженный до глубины души. Бритая кожа, казалось, мерзла и остро ощущала каждое движение воздуха. Он возвышался над Леви, смотрел на него сверху вниз, в его темные в сумерках глаза.  
– У вашего народа принято целоваться? – глухо спросил Эрвин и положил левую ладонь на распаренную теплую щеку Леви. – Соприкасаться губами с тем, кто привлекает, кто нравится?  
Леви покачал головой. Сначала он приложил пальцы к своим губам, а потом прижал их к губам Эрвина и сказал:  
– Есть поцелуи. Но часто целоваться нельзя. Они отнимают силу, передают ее.   
– Как же мне показать то, что ты мне нравишься? – говорил Эрвин и самого себя не узнавал, у него никогда раньше не получалось так открыто и честно говорить – без стеснения. – У меня член стоит – да, все очевидно. Но я не в том смысле...   
– Я и так все знаю, Эрвин, – Леви впервые назвал его по имени. – Ты дрожишь весь, краснеешь, дышишь, как собака в жару.   
Он говорил грубовато, брови его хмурились, но он мягко, хоть и неуклюже обнял Эрвина за пояс и уткнулся лицом в гладко выбритую грудь. Тихо сказал:  
– Сердце – как молот стучит. Чувствую удары.   
И глубоко шумно вздохнул.   
Он был настойчивым и спокойным, почти равнодушным, когда заставил Эрвина встать коленями на скользкий мокрый пол, опереться рукой о бадью и прогнуться, подставить задницу. Лезвие прошлось по чувствительной нежной коже между ягодиц, это было странно, непривычно и немного больно. Эрвин всхлипнул, будто сдерживал рыдания, и уткнулся лбом в лохань. Терпкие горькие запахи трав кружили голову. Он подчинялся – сильные руки Леви гладили его плечи, мяли лопатки и стискивали бока.   
– Я этого не делал... – сбивчиво пробормотал Эрвин, он видел перед собой только темную деревяшку и стебель травы, застрявший в щели пола. – ...с мужчинами. Но если ты хочешь...  
– Нехитрое это дело, – хрипло и низко прозвучал голос Леви. – И мазь у меня есть целебная. С ней – не страшно. Да ты и потерпишь. Или ты неженка?  
– Потерплю. – Теперь Эрвин краем глаза видел, как Леви гладит его мертвую руку, без отвращения, осторожно, и накрывает скрюченные пальцы в шрамах своими.   
– Представь, что чувствуешь меня – всем телом, – приказал Леви. – Я возьму тебя всего, а не по частям. И твою правую руку – тоже.   
Он недолго растягивал Эрвина, но взял много мази, она таяла в жарком воздухе купальни и стекала по разгоряченной коже, щекотала внутреннюю поверхность бедра. Эрвин слабо охнул, когда сзади прижалась головка твердого члена – она вошла неглубоко, двигалась туго. Леви жестко придержал Эрвина за пояс одной рукой, сжал как клещами, а другой сильнее развел ему ягодицы, скользкие от мази. Теперь протиснулся ствол члена, вошел до половины. Эрвин только тихо постанывал, а Леви трахал его молча, неторопливо – вставлял до самого основания и прижимался сзади, иногда замирал, подрагивая. Кажется, и для него было слишком тесно. Он остановился, взял за запястье увечную руку и провел ее ладонью по члену Эрвина – она была как чужая, такая горячая и неровная от шрамов.  
«Представь, что дрочишь», – прозвучало будто издалека. Слова были незнакомые Эрвину, но он понял смысл. Ему было одновременно мерзко и приятно, он мучился и никак не мог кончить, сильно сжался и вскрикнул, когда от оргазма дрожью прошило тело Леви. Леви кончил внутрь с коротким сдавленным стоном и медленно, бережно вытащил член. Теперь заднице было холодно, и Эрвину показалось, что она так и останется растраханной. Он завалился на бок, ноги не держали его, перед глазами вертелись черные точки.  
– Эрвин, – позвал его Леви и перевернул на спину, низко склонился, нос к носу.   
Он ничего больше не сказал, только повторил протяжное негромкое «Эрррвин» и сполз к его паху, прижался обжигающими губами к стволу члена, облизал наскоро, но старательно и без колебаний впустил в рот головку. Он отсасывал неумело, порой задевал зубами, но жадно, будто с удовольствием. Эрвин закрыл глаза и здоровой рукой гладил его по жестким волосам и колючему бритому затылку. Хотел вовремя отстранить от себя, но не успел, вздохнул прерывисто, оглох от ударов собственного сердца и на мгновение словно стал легким и абсолютно пустым, прозрачным, как солнечный свет. Мир крутнулся, в купальне резко стемнело, все звуки пропали, а потом возвращались по одному – вот капает вода, вот ноет и мается в ночи птица с болот, вот зудят за стеной комары.   
Эрвин поднял веки и увидел Леви с широко распахнутыми глазами и раскрасневшимися губами, которые казались черными в ночи. Леви прижал ладонь ко рту, будто не мог решить, проглотить ему или сплюнуть. Он поймал взгляд Эрвина и сглотнул. Потом заговорил севшим, как во время простуды, голосом:  
– Горькое семя.   
Эрвин потянул его к себе, неудобного, угловатого и очень тяжелого, уложил на свою грудь и неторопливо поцеловал в губы – потому что не мог не целовать. Согласился:  
– Горькое. 

Ночью Эрвин проснулся от давно забытого чувства – у него онемело правое плечо, тянуло и покалывало руку. Он краем глаза увидел размытую занавеску вдали, а вблизи черные густые пряди, чистый белый лоб и угольные ресницы – Леви спал, свернувшись, подтянув колени к груди, а голова его лежала на плече Эрвина. Они уснули вместе – Леви, уже раздеваясь, коротко бросил, что топчан только один, а в комнату дяди никому из них нельзя заходить, да и холодно ночами, нужно прижаться друг к другу теснее. Эрвин повернул голову и теперь смотрел на свою правую ладонь: с его пальцами сплетались пальцы Леви.   
– Я хочу тебя почувствовать, – беззвучно проговорил он и попытался шевельнуть рукой, представил, что вот-вот дрогнут большой и указательный.   
Леви заговорил внезапно, в голосе не было ни тени сна:  
– Подниматься надо до зари. Много дел.  
Он сел и потер лицо, а потом весь напрягся, обернулся к окну, будто вслушивался в тишину леса. Сначала не было ничего, кроме шороха листвы и птичьих ранних трелей, а потом из глубины чащи донесся далекий, протяжный и глухой звук – он длился и длился, нарастая, тоскливый и мрачный. И лес замер и стих, смолк посвист зарянок и комариный писк. Только вой охотничьего рога звучал и звучал, разносился над лесом, и ничто не заглушало его низкий рев.   
– Дядя Кенни возвращается, – хмуро сказал Леви, его губы побелели. – Трубит в рог. Он далеко еще, за озером, но к ночи доберется. Вставай, Эрвин, живее.

Жидкий и тусклый зеленоватый рассвет застал их на поляне. Леви шел с ружьем и нес капканы, а добыча из них – дохлые зайцы с пустыми глазами и обвисшим тушкам – была у Эрвина на плече.   
– Дядю надо накормить как следует. Он ест только мясо и пьет только медовуху, – сказал Леви, выглядел он встревоженным. – И если ты ему не приглянешься, он убьет тебя.  
Он спустился к мелкому, но широкому ручью, сделал пару шагов по щиколотку в воде, переходя вброд по камням, которые видны были под прозрачными струями. И пробормотал невнятно, будто самому себе:  
– Были тут люди до тебя. Кто-то искал смерти, а кто-то – исцеления. Все получили смерть, так решил дядя. Их кости – у кедра, их кровь – на каменном столе.   
Эрвин нетвердо ступал, подошвы скользили, холодный поток ручья упруго подталкивал, пытался сбить с ног. Он поскользнулся, неловко взмахнул одной рукой и завалился вбок. На мгновение ему показалось, что он уже упал, что лежит на неровном дне, вода и кровь заливаются в нос, брызги обдают лицо, а мертвая рука сломана, сколотая кость пробила плоть и вышла наружу. Был миг темноты, а потом Эрвин сморгнул, речная вода ледяными каплями стекла по лицу, склеила ресницы. Он, целый и невредимый, стоял на одном колене в воде и справа его крепко держал Леви.   
– Чего зажмурился? Струхнул?  
– Да, – честно сказал Эрвин, в его сапоги заливалась вода, болели бок и плечо – так впились пальцы Леви, будто стальные. – Почудилось, что упал и сломал кости.  
– А, это бывает. – Взгляд Леви расфокусировался, серые глаза стали задумчивыми. – Предчувствие. Все люди знают, что вот-вот случится беда. Но не поспевают за ней. А наш народ – быстр.   
– Леви. – Эрвин поднялся, опершись на него. – Как твой дядя решает – смерть или лечение?   
– Да как в башку взбредет. Он пьянь и подлец. Но глава клана, потому что силен и живет дольше всех. Наши молодыми умирают, лет до сорока. И все страшной смертью...  
Он помедлил, выводя Эрвина на берег, отряхнул его и себя от ила и хвои и закончил:  
– Наших ведь кого жгут на кострах, кого топят, кому головы рубят и закапывают отдельно от тела. Только дяде все нипочем. Уж сколько раз его пытались извести – но эту заразу не вытравишь.

В сумерках в неверном зеленом свечении огоньков они сидели за столом с новой чистой скатертью и слушали тоскливый звук охотничьего рога в абсолютной тишине. Звук нарастал и приближался от минуты к минуте, окрепший, мощный, он заполнял всю округу, накрывал лес, и лишь изредка ему вторили воем волки. На полке у очага замерли кот и ворон. Они не шевелились, словно чучела  
– Если хочешь – я спрячу тебя, – сказал Леви, он теребил край скатерти, мял в пальцах. – Я ночью вставал пару раз – выкопал яму у могильного камня дяди. У нас и гроб припасен. Если ляжешь в гроб, я тебя неглубоко закопаю и оставлю щели, чтоб дышал. Повезет – дядя недолго пробудет, он не найдет тебя и опять уйдет на охоту.  
Эрвин покачал головой. Если можно исцелить Майка – стоит попробовать. Эрвин не хотел умирать, ему только-только понравилось жить, но он не мог спрятаться и забыть о Майке, который сейчас лежит в больничной палате, и, может быть, со дня на день его отключат от аппаратов.   
– Ты поступаешь как герой, – с горечью произнес Леви, – и как дурак... – На крыльце прозвучали шелестящие шаги, скрипнули доски. – Дядя на пороге. Прощай, Эрвин. Прощай.  
Леви быстро наклонился к нему и коротко поцеловал в лоб, будто благословил.   
Дверь открылась, пахнуло грозой, спелым шиповником, болотной трясиной, кровью и порохом. В дом вошел человек, такой высокий, что нагнулся у притолоки. Он был в тяжелом плаще из кожи и шкур, на плечах белели черепа с бороздами рун. Плотный капюшон закрывал лицо, виден был лишь подбородок в шрамах с темным клином бороды и глубокие морщины у рта на потемневшей от солнца неровной коже. Человек оставил у двери мощный посох, древесина которого была покрыта трещинами и мхом, и длинный, в размах рук, лук с полным колчаном стрел. Человек шел к столу, и от его сапог на полу оставались бурые следы – как грязь и застывшая, густая кровь. Он сел на табурет, вытянул к горящему очагу длинные худые ноги и долго молчал. За порогом распахнутой двери беззвучно кружили черные в ночи волки с сияющими глазами, они прижимали уши и держали хвосты промеж задних лап.   
Леви без слов набрал из бочки полную чарку медовухи и подал – человек выпил жадно, прихлебывая, и утер рот рукавом, оставил на подбородке разводы от пыли. Потом загреб огромной ладонью кусок жареного на углях мяса и вгрызся зубами, выжимая сок, хрустя хрящами и косточками. Его пальцы были заскорузлыми от шрамов, как древесная кора, а безымянные – лишь обрубки, полфаланги у костяшки. Он сплюнул жесткие куски на пол и ногтем выковырял из крепких желтоватых зубов волокна плоти. Выпил еще чарку, снова сплюнул – на этот раз сначала за левое, потом за правое плечо, – стукнул кулаком по столу, повернулся к Эрвину и откинул капюшон. Лицо его с длинным носом и высокими скулами было сухим, худым и морщинистым, но глаза, серые и прозрачные, молодыми, а взгляд – пронзительным и холодным.  
– Я тебя сожру и не подавлюсь, чужак, – хрипло сказал он и растянул губы в улыбке, на щеках собрались глубокие складки. – Я сделаю из твоего черепа чашку, а из костей – дудку.   
Волки завыли, поддерживая, но он рыкнул на них:  
– Молчите, твари! Пустолайки! А ты – говори, зачем пожаловал?  
Прежде чем Эрвин ответил, Леви встал за ним и положил ладони – непривычно горячие – на его плечи, прижался сзади, словно хотел обхватить всего и закрыть.   
– Нужно лечение, – тихо, но уверенно заговорил Эрвин. Его не пугал Кенни-Жнец, страшнее было ощущение, что ткань реальности опять истончается и за ней уже виден черный провал безумия. Происходящее было выше понимания Эрвина и тем страшило. На лбу выступила холодная испарина, казалось, что дрожь бьет даже увечную руку – на нее-то пристально уставился Кенни, его взгляд был острым и ледяным, как лезвие ножа, что сдирает кожу и срезает мясо до кости.  
– Однорукий, значит, – сказал Кенни и сыто отрыгнул, взял со стола обглоданные кости и швырнул волкам за порог, те жадно припали, громко хрустя. – По швам вижу, наш родственничек врачевал. Только он дурень у нас, рано покинул клан, так и не узнал главного. И ты... – он ткнул в сторону Леви худым пальцем с обломанным желтым ногтем, – тоже у нас дурилка, неуч.   
– А ты бы меньше шлялся и больше учил, – огрызнулся Леви.  
– Мамка твоя, шлюха болотная, могла б научить, да сама была бестолочь, – отмахнулся Кенни. – Да и чушь собачья это лекарское мастерство. Лечишь тварей вроде него, – теперь палец ткнул прямо в грудь Эрвина, – а они все равно дохнут. А если живут – и того хуже. Жрут, плодятся, а после себя оставляют одно дерьмо. Порода такая, дерьмистая.   
Он помолчал, глядя на огонь в очаге и поглаживая бороду, в его глазах зажигались и гасли рыжие искры. И Эрвин заговорил первым:  
– Не для меня лечение. Для друга. Он в городе, в больнице. Если вы подскажете нам тропу через лес, мы с Леви доберемся до города.  
Кенни удивленно поднял густые темные брови с проседью.  
– Много захотел. Если Леви, мой Крысеныш, уйдет, я один, что ли, в лесу останусь? На ком дом будет?  
– Женщину найдешь, – недовольно вставил Леви. – А мне давно пора уходить – никто еще так долго здесь не сидел. Мне почти тридцать весен и жить недолго осталось.  
– Жить недолго... – протянул Кенни, он вытащил из волос сухой желтый лист и крутил в пальцах. – В лесу – живи сколько влезет. Это там, в городах, тебя смерть ждет. Хочешь, чтоб тебя, как мамку, уморили? Знаешь, как это, когда чувствуешь, что пахнет паленым жареным мясом – и это твое мясо?  
– Тебя-то никто не сжигал, – буркнул Леви, его пальцы на плечах Эрвина сжались с силой.  
– Ну как же? Я горел раз десять, – Кенни хрипло захохотал и смеялся так долго, что на глазах выступили мутные слезы. Он резко осекся, стукнул кулаком по столу, посерьезнел и гаркнул в лицо Эрвину: – Идем!  
Сам встал, ухватил Эрвина за здоровую руку и с силой дернул к двери, оторвал от Леви, словно хотел поскорее их разлучить, словно его злило одно то, что они так близко друг к другу.  
– Идем-идем! Как тебя звать?  
– Эрвин, – выдохнул он, когда Кенни стаскивал его с крыльца. На поляне было светло от бело-голубого сияния. Над лесом в переливчатом ореоле висела огромная бледная луна, и тени от ее света стекались к дому и синими лужами лежали на траве у тропинки.   
– Эрррвин, значит! – весело на весь лес крикнул Кенни и подволок к поленнице – черной, с серебристыми переливами на подсвеченной луной коре берез. – Слушай сюда, Эрвин. Если хочешь получить помощь, лечение, Крысеныша моего – нужно заплатить. Все дается дорогой ценой.   
Он отпустил Эрвина и с треском вытащил из колоды топор.  
– Я отрублю тебе руку. Ты отдашь ее мне. В жертву. Мне и косточки твои, и кожа пригодятся.  
Он улыбнулся, блеснули зубы в ночи, и добавил:  
– Здоровую руку давай, левую, ни к чему мне увечная. Давай-давай! Или струхнул? Или ты мешок с дерьмом, как все вы, людишки?  
– Дядя, ты озверел? – тихо и зло заговорил Леви. Он был уже рядом, в его ладони лунным светом отливал охотничий нож.  
– А ты мне тут ножичком не грози! – Кенни замахнулся на него топором. – Хочет помощи – надо платить.  
– Стойте! Стойте! – закричал Эрвин отчаянно. – Я согласен. – Он перехватил недоверчивый взгляд Кенни и повторил: – Согласен.  
Эрвин старался не смотреть на Леви, когда вставал на колени и клал левую руку на колоду, колкую от щепок. В лицо светила луна, и на фоне нее силуэт Кенни был абсолютно черным.   
Кенни обратился к Леви:  
– Метнись в дом, принеси раскаленную кочергу – прижжем ему рану, а то ж сдохнет.   
Потом он примерился, опустил топор, прижал топорище к плечу Эрвина и вновь вскинул, высоко поднял над головой, перечеркнул луну.   
Эрвин успел посмотреть на Леви, тот застыл на крыльце и смотрел широко распахнутыми серебряными глазами. В этот момент Эрвин подумал: «Не бойся, Леви».  
И топор пошел вниз, прорезал холодный ночной воздух. Щеку Эрвина обдало мелкими щепками, как брызгами, заслезился левый глаз. Мгновение боли не было, не было ничего – не было самого Эрвина. Стихли звуки, даже сердце больше не билось. А потом волной на него обрушился оглушительный лесной шум – шорохи, писк, треск, крики птиц с далекого болота. Эрвин медленно выдохнул и так же медленно, осторожно вдохнул – и повернул голову: топорище торчало из колоды, и между металлом и кожей Эрвина был такой зазор, что комар не пролетит.   
– Ну вставай, герой, – хохотал Кенни, и вместе с ним выли волки. – Прошел мою проверку. Струхнул?  
– Не успел испугаться, – тихо ответил Эрвин. Он, словно во сне, поднялся на крыльцо и потрепал по плечу застывшего, как камень, Леви.  
– Эрвин? – Леви что-то хотел ему сказать и не мог, только смотрел снизу вверх вопросительно.  
– Что? А... – Эрвин не сразу, но осознал – он гладил Леви правой рукой, с неровной от ожогов кожей, и скрюченные пальцы не двигались, но локоть сгибался.

Первый ранний снег тонкой пеленой лежал на хрупких подмерзших за ночь стеблях, путался в хвое еловых лап. Пасмурное розоватое утро дымкой окутало просеку, вдалеке слабо угадывались очертания телеграфных столбов и старой пожарной вышки на холме.  
– Шагайте прямо, – угрюмо произнес Кенни. – Выйдете на станцию поездов.  
Сейчас он говорил на современном языке – видно было, что раньше много времени проводил в городах. Он нервно поглаживал по косматой лобастой башке волка и был мрачнее грозовой тучи. У его ног вился черно-белый кот, а на колчане со стрелами сидел ворон.  
– Я доверяю тебе моего Крысеныша, Эрвин. Если с ним что-то случится – я найду тебя, распорю тебе брюхо и запущу в кишки муравьев. Усек?  
Эрвин кивнул без лишних слов, и Кенни пожал ему обгоревшую руку, а потом повернулся к Леви, с силой, грубо прижал его голову к своему плечу и взъерошил черные волосы на затылке. Сказал сипло, сдавленно:  
– Береги себя, маленький кусок дерьма!  
– И ты, дядя. Живи еще сто весен, – тихо сказал Леви и с усилием отстранился.  
Они шли по просеке, несли котомки с травами и пожитками Леви, а в спину им долго смотрел Кенни, пока его не поглотила дымка.

На пустой станции ветер кружил бумажный пакет и конфетные фантики, перекатывалась пустая пивная бутылка. Билетное окошко оказалось заколоченным, а поверх фанеры было наклеено объявление: «Проезд без проездных билетов воспрещен!» Эрвин вздохнул и оглянулся на темную стену леса. Странно, но он уже начинал скучать по маленькому домику в чаще.   
– Едет, – сказал Леви, с интересом трогая вибрирующий рельс. – Нам в какую сторону? На запад или на восток?   
– На восток. Это, должно быть, не наш поезд, – Эрвин присел на корточки и правой рукой кривыми пальцами тоже потрогал дрожащий металлический рельс – холодный и мокрый от ночного дождя. – Отойдем, а то задавит. Поезда ездят очень быстро.  
– Как лошадь скачет?  
– По-разному. – Эрвин вспомнил, как медленно порой плелся состав. – Иногда так же, иногда быстрее, а бывает, что как улитка ползет.   
– Чудеса, – покачал головой Леви и отступил.  
Издалека донесся протяжный гудок и перестук колес, звуки все нарастали, и вот из-за поворота показался темный локомотив в облаке тумана и пыли.   
Леви вздрогнул и сделал шаг назад, лицо его было мертвенно-бледным и хмурым. Эрвин встал рядом и осторожно взял его за руку правой рукой и – как давно хотел – почувствовал слабое тепло чужих шершавых пальцев. Ощущения пока были тусклыми, как сквозь завесу анестезии, но заставляли сердце Эрвина биться, как молот о наковальню – мощно, громко, с искрами.  
Поезд тяжело вздохнул, как усталое животное, подтянул вагоны и замер у станции, распахнул со скрежетом двери. На станцию ступил высоченный мужчина в темных очках, со светлыми волосами и смуглой кожей, будто выгоревший на солнце. Он подал руку своему спутнику – худому и длинному, молодому, с черной полоской бородки. Они остановились напротив Эрвина и Леви. И это была странная встреча двух хмурых черноволосых мужчин и двух светлых, выше ростом и шире в плечах.   
– Здравствуй. – Эрвин узнал своего доктора, хирурга-морфиниста в причудливых татуировках. – Спасибо тебе.  
– Не ожидал встретить, – с кривой ухмылкой ответил доктор. – И тебя, Эрвин. И тебя, – он кивнул Леви. – Как там наш дядюшка? В добром здравии, как обычно?  
– Я тебя не встречал никогда, – с подозрением сказал Леви. – А дядя жив, но злее обычного, ожесточился совсем. Если вы к нему – лучше уезжайте прочь. Цена за помощь – непомерная.  
– Мы свое уже заплатили, – сказал доктор. Сначала он указал на темные очки своего спутника – левое стекло было черным и непрозрачным, а потом стянул с плеча расстегнутую штормовку и рубашку – под витыми линиями татуировок на плече виднелся глубокий шрам, будто ему отрубили руку, как хотели Эрвину, а потом неровными стежками пришили обратно.   
Он поддернул рукав, затем деловито сунул ладонь в карман куртки своего спутника и вытащил пачку денег и тонкие бумажки билетов:  
– Возьмите. Нам еще не скоро пригодится. Я надолго к дяде – старый хрен должен всему меня научить.  
– Удачи. – У спутника молодого доктора был низкий и сочный, приятный голос, он говорил с акцентом, как иностранец. – В городе иногда страшнее, чем в лесу.

В пустом вагоне Леви забился в угол и напряженно смотрел в пол, прижимая к груди котомку, за окном мелькали тускло-зеленые ели. Эрвин сел рядом, осторожно обнял его за плечи и спросил:  
– Будешь жить со мной или вернешься в лес, когда Майк поправится?  
– Если поправится, – уточнил Леви, его лицо стало бескровным, тени под веками посинели. – И в лес мы не вернемся. Если все легенды нашего клана – правда, ты станешь великим человеком, а я буду подле тебя, твоей опорой.   
– Вряд ли я стану великим, – горько усмехнулся Эрвин. – Великим преподавателем? Да и, как видишь, твой родственник вернулся в лес.   
– И зря вернулся. Дядя безумен – он больше не дает выбора. Если бы ты не согласился отдать руку – он зарубил бы тебя.   
– И пусть бы зарубил. Как я жил до тебя – это не жизнь была, – резко ответил Эрвин. Он осторожно взял Леви за подбородок, наклонился и мягко поцеловал в губы, легко и сухо, не проникая языком.  
Вагон понемногу наполнялся, ехали садоводы с рюкзаками и ведрами поздних желтых яблок, гомонили и посмеивались, и шум все больше походил на городской. Леви смотрел только на Эрвина и прерывисто дышал, его зрачки казались огромными черными провалами.  
– С детства не видел столько людей, – шепотом сказал он.  
– Я смогу тебя защитить от города, – Эрвин крепче сжал его ладонь. 

На станции, где был слышен гул с завода, стучали и свистели поезда, а людские голоса не смолкали, Эрвин и сам почувствовал, что скучает по лесной чаще. Он вместе с Леви зашел в тесную телефонную будку, ни на минуту не хотел оставлять его одного, растерянного и мрачного. Кинул в прорезь купленный в киоске металлический жетон, очень медленно набрал номер Ханджи. В трубке шли гудки, а Эрвин думал: что если вот сейчас знакомый голос скажет – Майка уже нет, и его тело, так похожее на восковую куклу, закопали на кладбище. И что если Эрвин смежит веки, а когда снова откроет глаза, Леви больше не будет рядом, он окажется только сном под морфием, самой сладкой его фантазией и самым постыдным желанием?  
Гудки все тянулись, а Эрвин верил, старался верить, что все будет хорошо. Он закрыл глаза, склонил голову и уткнулся в черные жесткие волосы на макушке Леви, они чудесно пахли еловой смолой, ромашкой и первым снегом – пахли лесом.

**Author's Note:**

> Я хочу посвятить текст прекрасному художнику и другу Aileine и моему замечательному другу и бете skunsa. Спасибо вам, дорогие!


End file.
